


【仙流】昨日回响

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/昨日回响
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 两个人念幼稚园的时候，傻白慎入





	1. Chapter 1

01

春假快结束的一个晚上，仙道彰夜跑完折返家中，在玄关处换鞋的时候，他的妈妈椿和拿了瓶宝矿力笑盈盈地走过来。

“无事献殷勤，你是不是又想拉着我陪你逛街？我拒绝。”仙道把跑鞋放到一边。

“在你心里，妈妈就是这样的人？”椿和把宝矿力塞进仙道的手里，“是这样的，有件事我想跟你商量一下，希望可以征得你的同意。”

“嗯？我在家里什么时候有发言权了？”仙道显出一副讶异的神色，喝着宝矿力朝客厅方向走去。

椿和跟在他后面，有些为难地说：“你也知道，我们家跟流川家向来关系很好，我和你满枝阿姨学生时代就是闺中密友，她……”

“妈，不要拐弯抹角啦，有话直说。”仙道用手臂擦了下额头上的汗，在沙发上坐了下来。

“那个……”椿和小心翼翼地措辞，“小枫体育特招升入了东大，以后就是你的学弟了，他明天会来东京。满枝和敏夫在国外因为工作的事短期内不能回日本，希望我和你爸帮忙照顾小枫。”

“哦。”仙道把喝了一半的宝矿力放到茶几上，看着椿和颇为不解地说，“但这种事好像不需要我同意吧？”

“听我把话讲完。”椿和瞄了仙道一眼，踌躇了片刻又说，“我和你爸考虑到小枫这孩子不太擅长处理人际关系，寄宿在学校可能会不适应，外面租房子独居的话我们又肯定不放心的……”

“你们该不会是让他住到家里来吧？”仙道的眉头皱了皱。

“是有这个打算，怎么，你反对？”椿和的眼中瞬间出现了紧张的神色。

“嗯，反对。”仙道垂下视线，好像有心事的样子，“我觉得跟他见面会产生困扰。”

“你们小时候感情不是很好吗，那会儿我们都住在镰仓市，你们两个一起上学一起睡觉形影不离……”

“我，我什么时候跟他一起睡觉了？”仙道不由得提高了嗓音。

“有啊，你还很喜欢把小枫整个儿抱在怀里。当时我和满枝拍了不少照片，有证据的。”椿和感到困惑，不清楚儿子为什么会忽然脸红，她茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

仙道别过脸去，看着落地窗外星光点点的夜空，他轻轻地呼了口气没有接过话茬。

“我实在搞不懂，怎么你进入青春期之后就开始避开小枫了？你们两个是不是背地里吵过架？”椿和把积压在内心的疑问说了出来，“否则，我们家小枫又乖又懂事，你怎么讨厌得起来？”

“流川是你们家的，那我是谁家的？”仙道忍不住问了一句。

“我说，你该不会觉得我和你爸偏爱小枫，所以心里不平衡就看他不顺眼吧？”椿和一脸恍然大悟的表情，她凑近仙道搭住他的肩膀拍了拍，“不要吃醋嘛。才不是这样的，我们最疼你了，我的宝贝好儿子。”

“拜托，我有这么幼稚？”仙道嫌弃地拉开她的手。

“那总该有原因吧，无缘无故干嘛跟从小玩到大的朋友绝交嘞？”椿和稍稍歪着脑袋，表现出很有耐心的样子，她企图解开仙道心底未知的心结。

仙道叹了口气，身子往后一靠，抬起脚架在茶几上，漫不经心地回答：“我们两个性格不合，没办法相处。”

“这种话不是分手时的总结陈词吗？”椿和忍不住斜了仙道一眼，“算了，我也不指望你这小子能老实交代了。言归正传，所以你是不同意小枫住我们家，是吗？”

“嗯，是的。”仙道态度坚决地说。

“好，那就投票决定，加上流川一家和我养的猫，六比一。”椿和站起身来，抱着手居高临下地看着仙道，语气嚣张地说，“非常抱歉，你的发言权已被收回。”

“既然这样的话，还问我干嘛？”仙道无奈地躺倒在沙发上，抬起手臂遮住双眼。

 

翌日正午，东京都春雨不断，鸟雀啾啁的鸣叫声在沙沙的雨声中此起彼伏。

这种天气很容易犯困，仙道刚躺下没多久，卧室门被人从外面用力推开了，他迷迷糊糊地抬起头来，看见流川面无表情地站在门口，恍惚间还以为是在做梦，低声嘟哝了句：“流川……”他念完流川的名字，一下子惊醒过来，连忙从床上坐了起来，话音立即变得淡漠起来，“随便闯进别人的房间，未免太没礼貌了吧？”

“我敲门了。”流川看着仙道，保持着一贯的冷静，他径直走进室内，“你还没好？”

“什么还没好？”仙道拨了下睡乱的头发。

“突然有一天就不怎么跟我说话了。”流川语调平缓地说，“到底为什么讨厌我？”

仙道一接触到流川的目光，神色顷刻间慌张起来，但他很快镇定下来了。这个世界上，除了他自己以外，任何人都不知道，流川其实是他藏在心底深处的一个秘密。

那会儿，仙道刚进入青春期，身边的男孩子都开始对漂亮可爱的女性有了憧憬，但他完全没有，反而一见到流川就心跳加速。以流川迟钝的性格，根本没有察觉出有什么异样，他毫无顾忌地像小时候一样经常在仙道房里留宿，睡熟后还习惯性地往仙道怀里钻。对于当时情窦初开的仙道而言，精神都要崩溃了，就连第一个春梦的对象都是神经大条的流川枫。为了摆脱这种折磨，仙道明智地选择了疏远流川，但是跟父母回东京后，对他的恋慕却丝毫没有减弱……

“喂，仙道彰，和好吧。”流川的话音把仙道从思绪中拉扯回现实。

“和好这种话从何谈起？我们又没闹矛盾。”仙道十分清楚自己对流川的爱意，却只能想方设法压抑下去，他沉默了片刻，口是心非地说，“交到了真正的朋友之后，感觉跟你待在一起并不开心，我不想再回到从前，你明白我的意思么？”

流川缄默不言，过了良久才失落地点了点头：“嗯，明白。椿和阿姨让我住在楼上，我不会再来你的房间。但你永远是我最好的朋友，单方面的。”他说完，眼神明显黯淡了不少，转过身子愀然不乐地出去了。

仙道重新躺回床上，耳畔回响着滴滴答答的雨水声。最好的朋友吗？他重重地叹了口气，翻了个身怔怔地望着玻璃窗外朦胧的雨景。

“真是伤脑筋啊……”仙道颇为苦恼地嘟哝着，心想，这么多年来，流川枫这个人单纯到令人无语，要是被他知道自己在梦里以各种姿势一遍又一遍地抱他，应该会感到非常厌恶吧。想到这里，仙道拉高被子痛苦地捂住了脑袋，今后要跟朝思暮想的心上人住在同一个屋檐下，简直是在挑战他的自制力。为此，他的心底升起一股浓雾般难以言状的焦虑感。

 

椿和与丈夫旬广对于流川的入住颇为欢喜，三点多夫妇两人就开始一起准备为他洗尘的晚餐。

仙道一个人躲在房间里调整情绪，磨蹭了很久，深吸一口气打开了房门，抬头就看见洗完澡从浴室里走出来的流川，他只套了件松松垮垮的运动裤，没穿上衣，露出坚实的腹肌，皮肤简直白得耀眼。

流川不解仙道干嘛莫名其妙愣在房门口不动了，冲他眨了下眼睛：“怎么了？”

仙道无法将视线从流川身上移开，他的心都快跳出来了，磕磕绊绊地说：“流川枫，你这小鬼真把这里当自己家了吗？不穿衣服像什么样子！”

“我忘拿了。”流川擦着潮湿的头发，心想，这么点小事都找茬，仙道是真的很不喜欢我吧。他感到有点窒闷起来。

椿和从厨房里探出身子来，用警告的眼神注视着仙道：“阿彰，你的脾气什么时候变得这么差了？别没事找事。”

流川垂着眼睛没有再看仙道，经过他身边的时候闷声说：“不要生气了，往后我会注意。”

仙道生怕会控制不住自己抱住流川，下意识地往后退了两步，低咳一声清了清嗓子，假装满不在乎地“嗯”了一声。

流川见仙道刻意保持距离，也就没有再说什么了。他走到客厅里，从行李箱中翻出一件短袖。

仙道觉得自己真是逊毙了，心怀不轨地觊觎着儿时的玩伴，甚至还无法彻底放下这种不正常的念头。他感觉烦乱极了，去冰箱里拿了罐饮料仰头喝下，冰凉透入肺腑，令他的心情渐渐平静下来。

流川看了仙道好几眼，强行忍住想要跟他搭讪的冲动，甩下毛巾进厨房找仙道的父母说话去了。

椿和刷洗着螃蟹，满怀歉意地对流川说：“阿彰刚才责备你的话，不要往心里去，我们家本来就是你自己家，千万别拘束。”

这时，椿和养的那只名为优那的黑猫姿态傲慢地走到流川的脚边，冷冷地“喵呜”了一声。

流川平时一副刻板的大男子样，但是一见到小猫，面部线条顷刻间柔和了不少，他弯身把优那抱了起来。

“这是原先你在镰仓养的那只？”流川抚摸着优那毛茸茸的脑袋，靠在水池边询问椿和。

“对啊，长大了不少吧？”椿和笑着回答，“感觉以前更加可爱，现在总是摆出完全不把我放在眼里的死样子。”

“还不是你太宠的缘故。”切着三文鱼的旬广随口抱怨，“它都快爬到我头上来了。”

“不过优那在我们家小枫面前倒是变回温柔的淑女啰。”椿和打趣地说。

仙道斜靠在沙发上，看着在流川怀里撒娇的黑猫，眼光里透出不爽的神色，他郁闷地叹了口气，伸手捞过遥控器，打开电视机用来分散注意力。

流川听见客厅里传来篮球赛场上的呐喊声，眼睛一下子亮了，他抱着优那匆匆跑过去，站在沙发边犹疑了片刻，对仙道说：“能一起看么？”

“随意，不过优那不准待在这里。”仙道若无其事地说。

“哦。”流川心想，仙道以前明明很喜欢优那，怎么现在变了，好像很厌烦似的。转念一想，或许是仙道不想自己在旁边而已，他抿了下嘴，抚摸着优那的背脊转身离开了。

仙道顿时陷入了低迷的情绪中，不由得寻思，原来在流川心里，他还不如一只猫来得重要，真是够了。

停了一阵子的春雨又下了起来，附近怒放的樱花上笼罩着白茫茫的水汽，泛起一片明澈的光亮。

 

流川入学没几天，新闻系二年级一位名叫美津子的女学生对他展开了追求攻势。

周末这天下午，美津子拎着一盒樱饼直接登门寻访，但给她开门的人却是去年拒绝过她的仙道。美津子怔了怔，显出极为尴尬的样子，半天才讷讷开口：“请问流川君跟你住在一起？”

仙道抱着手斜靠在门边，并没有让她进去的意思，语速缓慢地说：“嗯？找他有事么？”

“我……我做了点樱饼送给他。”不知怎的，美津子感受到一股强烈的压迫感。

“这样啊。你的好意我们心领了，流川想吃和果子的话，我妈会帮他准备的。”仙道一眼猜到这个似乎很面熟的女学生对流川有好感，他想都没想就客气地回绝了。

美津子从仙道的这句话中隐约听出几分暧昧，或许是女孩儿的第六感比较敏锐吧，她秀丽的眉头慢慢地蹙了起来，疑惑地打量着仙道：“之前你跟我说，你心有所属不会跟其他人交往……请问你和流川君是什么关系？”

经这么一提示，仙道蓦地想起为什么会觉得好像在哪儿见过她了。

仙道心想，当时这位女学生为了知道他的住处，偷偷尾随跟踪过自己好几回，不过每次都被发现了。照此推断，她能找到家里，大概也是用了同样的方法，只不过流川从来不管外界的动静，所以她才能轻易得逞吧。对于这种不太尊重他人的行为，仙道是比较不满的，但他嘴角噙着笑，神情上丝毫没有流露出来。

美津子望着仙道依旧这副潇洒的模样，用激将的口气说：“是不可告人的关系吗？”她的双手紧紧地攥着食盒外的花布巾，内心不安极了。

“有什么不能说的？”仙道稍稍凑近美津子，注视着她的双眼，故意压低声音说，“我和流川从小睡一个房间，我们不是兄弟，我的父母宠他宠得要命，你认为我们是什么关系？”

美津子露出震惊的样子，下意识地往后退却了，很快，她的神色转而变成了嫌弃，侧过脸语气不善地说：“真是讨厌啊，竟然是同性恋……”说完，她提着食盒扭过头就跑了。

仙道始终保持微笑，不过美津子一瞬间厌恶的眼光像是尖刺般在他心上扎了一下，多数人听到同性恋爱这种事都会有抵触的反应。但感情这种事，又有什么办法呢？

一阵和暖的春风轻轻地吹拂过来，樱花出现了凋零的迹象，路面上铺满了细碎的花瓣。

仙道在门口站了一会儿，回身进屋，抬眼看见流川揉着惺忪的睡眼从楼上走下来。

“刚才谁来过？”流川午睡刚起来，话音有些沙哑，迷迷糊糊地问了一句。

“哦，送报纸的。”仙道收敛起笑容，双手随意地伸进裤兜里，迈步往客厅走去。

“早上不是送过了？”流川接了一句，他琢磨不透，为什么仙道只要一看见自己就不笑了，一股难以名状的苦涩悄无声息地涌上了心头。

“我不清楚。”仙道故意表现出很不耐烦的态度，目光却忍不住瞟向流川。


	2. Chapter 2

02

傍晚时分，椿和跟她的姐妹芳子从街区提着大包小包回来，流川帮她们开了门。

“椿和，你还有另一个儿子？”芳子把手里沉重的购物袋斜靠在玄关旁边，她打量了流川一番，不由地感叹起来，“不得了，你们家净出帅哥！”

“小枫是我闺蜜满枝的孩子，不过我看着他长大，跟自己的孩子没什么区别。”椿和笑着回答，她看向流川，随口问了句，“阿彰呢？”

“在他房间里。”流川接过椿和买回来的东西，转身拎进了客厅中。

芳子凑到椿和耳畔，压低声音说：“小枫这孩子怎么板着脸孔，他是不是不欢迎我？”

“不是啦，他比较内向，不太喜欢说话，性格就是这样的。”椿和挽住芳子的手臂，拉着她往家里走，“但是很好相处，比阿彰听话多了。”

仙道整理着外套的衣领从房间里出来，向芳子行礼打了个招呼，直起身对椿和说：“长野他们几个叫我出去吃饭，我们应该会在居酒屋聊会儿天，大概十点左右回来。”

“好啊，不要喝太多。”椿和说完看向流川，“小枫，你想一起去吗？”

“妈，他跟我们系的同学又不熟，跟着干嘛？”仙道穿上鞋，就势回头望了望站在客厅里的流川，“喂，你对这种聚会应该没兴趣吧？”

“毫无兴趣。”流川眼中的期待一瞬间湮灭了，“我约了朋友打球。”

仙道的目光不自觉地沉了沉，他的嘴角掠起笑意：“这么快就认识新的朋友了？”

“嗯。”一缕陌生的寂寞情绪渗入了流川的心房，不禁暗中寻思，他和仙道十几年亲密无间的感情，怎么就比不过仙道一两年的同学？甚至让他产生了和自己在一起很不开心的想法。

这个没有半点犹豫的肯定回答仿佛触动了仙道的伤心事，过了好一阵子他才缓过来，故作洒脱地问：“谁啊？”

流川很快从沉甸甸的思绪中走了出来，心想，既然初来东京那天主动跟仙道低头求和失败，也就没必要再示弱了，他抬起目光来，语气冷漠地说：“反正你不认识。”

“是吗。”仙道索性转过身子靠在门上，略带挑衅地说，“我觉得你压根就交不到朋友吧。”

“确实不像你这么随便。”流川反诘了一句。

“嗯？”仙道皱了皱眉头，他感到一阵诧异，试探性地问，“你认为我是一个随便的人？”

椿和左右为难地站在原地，她看看默不作声的流川，又看看神色严肃的仙道，随即重重地叹了一口气：“哎呦，你们两个究竟要闹到什么时候嘛。都不是小孩子了，能不能成熟点？”

“我先走了。”仙道感到自己的行为看起来很可笑，一方面刻意装出对流川毫不在乎的相态，另一方面却害怕在他心里留下不好的印象，仿佛被强行扼杀掉的希望遗骸上，又升起一片不切实际的期待之光。

仙道打开家门，迈步踏入春天柔和的暮色中，在夕阳余晖的晚照下，周遭的一切都染上了一层淡淡的珊瑚红。面对这样的场景，仙道不自禁地回想起在镰仓市正式与流川决裂的那个傍晚。

但与其说是决裂，毋宁说是流川单方面生气，他的高中时代不像现在这么懂得分寸，大概是叛逆期的缘故吧，在学校里也经常会跟一些不良少年斗殴。当时仙道发觉自己对流川抱持着超越友谊的情感后，私底下就不再跟他打球，甚至连话都不怎么跟他说了，表现出对他很厌烦的样子。尽管流川多数时候都是一根筋的状态，但这种显而易见的骤变他还是觉察到了。在一个霞光漫天的傍晚，无法接受仙道漠视的流川终于按耐不住骑着车去陵南高校找他了解原因。兴许是仙道玩世不恭的样子激怒了流川吧，流川当着仙道队友们的面打了他一顿。仙道从头到尾都保持防御状态，他并非没有能力压制住流川，只是不舍得还手而已。不过流川出手不重，其实算不上什么很大的冲突，仙道根本没放在心上。

这个傍晚过后，跟仙道和流川熟悉的人都知道他们俩坚不可摧的关系彻底崩塌了。

思绪至此，仙道忽然明白流川为什么要放低姿态要求和好了，他一定觉得他们打架是疏离的根本原因吧。这样想，仙道感到流川长大了不少，换作从前，他是绝对不会妥协的。怪不得连椿和都在感叹，小枫真是越来越懂事了。那么自己呢？心态与十五六岁时相比似乎并没有任何改变，一边决断地推开示好的流川，一边想放弃抵抗把他紧紧地抱在怀里，尽管希望有美好的女孩儿照顾流川，却又暗中驱赶出现在他身边对他有好感的人。怎么看都很幼稚。

仙道望着东京都晚霞潋滟的天空，自嘲般笑了笑，他转身带上家门之前，从门缝里看了流川一眼，然后把门关上了。

 

仙道走后，芳子冷不丁地对椿和说：“真是奇怪啊，阿彰怎么很不高兴的样子，他是不是不欢迎我？”

“你的口头禅就是‘是不是不欢迎我’吗？”椿和对芳子露出无语的眼神，松开她的手臂朝流川走去，边走边说，“小枫，今晚阿姨懒得做饭，顺路带了披萨回来，应该合你胃口吧？”

“是新开的披萨店，我儿子说他们家的披萨上面芝士放得特别多，很美味。”芳子慢悠悠地踱进客厅，她把装着披萨的盒子从纸袋里拿出来，弯身摆在茶几上，“我跟你椿和阿姨排队排了一个多小时才买到，还是热的嘞。”

椿和上前拍了拍流川的后背，以温柔的话语安抚他：“不要太在意阿彰，他不跟你好，阿姨跟你好。”

听完椿和这句话，流川刚刚有所平复的心情再度变得沉重起来，他略带抱歉地说：“不完全是仙道的原因。”

“有什么阿姨不知道的隐情么？”椿和感觉流川比较好套话，拉着他坐到了沙发上，“跟阿姨说说，到底怎么回事？”

“我们打过架。”流川有点不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺的头发。

“仙道彰那个混球打过你？”不知怎的，椿和的脑海里就浮现出仙道把流川逼到墙角欺负的画面了，她激动地站了起来，“混账小子，冷暴力就算了！他居然……居然还动手？”

芳子被椿和带偏了，她喝了口披萨店买的果汁，瞠目说道：“哎呀，你儿子看起来斯斯文文的，怎么有暴力倾向？我还准备把我侄女介绍给他认识嘞，这样可不敢了。”

流川仰起头茫然地望着椿和，伸手拽了下她的衣摆：“是我打他，他没还手。”

椿和忽然尴尬了，她干笑几声坐回沙发上，语气缓和了不少：“你为什么要打他？”

“仙道不跟我打球，不理我，我很烦于是去找他，结果他选择性无视我……”流川顿了一下没有再继续说下去。

“之后阿彰就越加疏远你了？”椿和不由得寻思，怎么从来没听儿子提过这件事？按理说，他不是记仇的人，高中生打打闹闹也很平常，哪会置气这么多年至今无法释怀？

流川点了点头，接过芳子递来的一块披萨，低声说了句谢谢。

芳子心想，这孩子看起来也不像脾气特别暴躁的人啊，怎么会跟仙道打起来？

“需要我找个机会帮你问问阿彰吗？”椿和感觉两人之间的矛盾不是非常难处理的死结，说不定只是儿子的自尊心在作祟而已。

“不要。”流川一口回绝了，“不想把家里人牵扯进来，我们会处理。”他说完咬了口披萨，起身去厨房里拿冰镇汽水。

芳子若有所思地望着流川的背影，压低声音说道：“椿和啊，我脑子里突然冒出一个荒唐的想法，你别觉得我是在贬低你们家两个孩子……”

“什么想法？”椿和挪了挪位置凑近芳子。

“刚才你儿子走的时候，看小枫的眼神……不大对头。”芳子像是在沉思，“我仔细一想，这种眼神很熟悉……你说，像不像爱情剧里男主角得知喜欢的女孩要跟别人单独约会时吃醋的样子？”

“啊？你是说，阿彰把小枫当女孩看待？”椿和难以接受地瞪大了双眼，“这太荒唐了！”

“不是啦！”芳子附到春和耳边轻声嘀咕，“你们家两个孩子，有没有可能在谈恋爱？”

“这么说的话……我和满枝以前确实开过类似的玩笑，难道成真了？”椿和怔住了，她眨了下眼睛，想起儿子说的那句“我们两个性格不合，没办法相处”，顿时醒悟过来，“别说，你的第六感准的时候还挺准的。两三年来，我一直以为他们是小孩子翻脸，没往另外的方向考虑，但说不定是在闹分手，怪不得怎么都劝不好。”

“不，我觉得不像是闹分手，两个感情走到尽头的人，哪里还会恋恋不舍？”芳子一本正经地分析，“估计有什么误会吧……诶，等等……”她像是想起什么似的，定睛望着椿和，“你们家两个都是男孩，也就是同性恋爱，我是外人无所谓，你身为家长怎么还这么镇定？”

“我很激动啊，但是总不能当着小枫的面跳起来欢呼吧？”椿和的眼中闪耀着星星点点的光亮，“晚点我跟满枝通个电话，把这个好消息告诉她！”

“仙道椿和，你能不能正常点？难道不是应该生气反对吗，怎么还欣然接受了？”芳子忍不住斜了她一眼。

“我们都是开明的家长，才不会为难他们嘞。”椿和说着，脸上显出担忧的神色，“不过，目前他们似乎陷入僵局了……芳子，感情这方面你经验比我丰富，快给我想想办法，怎么试探他们到底有没有恋爱的苗头，倘若正处于分手阶段，又该如何妥善解决？”

“太简单了，多给他们制造单独相处的机会呗。”芳子言简意赅地说。

 

流川跟椿和、芳子吃完披萨后，拿着篮球去了住宅区附近的小球场。

仙道将近十点才回来，路过球场的时候，看见流川一个人在练球，他不由自主地停了下脚步。

流川反身大灌篮，落地后提起衣领擦了下汗，无意中看见双手插袋站在铁丝网外边的仙道。

“喂，很晚了，你还不回家？”仙道拨了下头发，举手投足间都透出一股潇洒，不过，他放在口袋里的手悄悄地攥紧了，明明球场上灯火昏暗，但在他眼中，流川整个人都笼罩在澄亮的辉光中，好看极了。

“哦，来了。”流川弯身拾起篮球夹在臂弯下，跑出球场绕到林荫小道上，他闻见仙道身上散发出一股酒气，下意识地皱了下眉头，“喝了很多？”

“怎么可能啊，我又不是去买醉的。”仙道把视线移开了，踏着路面上枝叶斑驳的阴影朝前走，“跟你打球的那位朋友已经走了？”

“干嘛问个不停，跟你有什么关系？”不知怎的，流川一想到仙道跟别人高高兴兴地喝酒聊天，心里就莫名地烦躁。

“我哪有问个不停？”仙道看了流川一眼，突然向他伸出了手。

流川下意识地闪避了，警觉地说：“干嘛？”

“那什么，你头上有片樱花瓣。”仙道尴尬地把手收了回去，心里暗骂了自己一句。

“哦。”流川掸了下头发，淡红色的花瓣在灯火里悠悠地飘落下来。

“我先申明，我不是想干涉你的私生活，只是提醒你一句，你高中的朋友都很单纯善良，但是大学里的人要复杂许多，你交友可得谨慎些。”仙道固然介意流川跟别人单独打球，但更加介意对方的底细如何，他想了想，又补充了一句，“只是打球没关系，如果他提议去酒吧或者其他夜场，你就立刻回家，听明白了吗？”

约了朋友打球这个说辞本身就是流川的谎言，所以他懒得与仙道争辩，抛着篮球毫不在意地“哦”了一声。

仙道也不是特别话多的人，该说的已经说了就不再赘述，至于听不听是流川的事。不过依照他对流川的了解，八成会被当成耳旁风，想到这里，他微不可闻地叹了口气，觉得今后还是看紧点比较稳妥。

 

仙道打开家门，被眼前的景象惊愣住了，从过道至客厅，堆满了衣服、被子等等各种各样的生活用品，他看了看不远处覆着绿色泥浆面膜的椿和，怔怔地问：“妈，我们家遭贼了？”

流川从仙道身后探出头，紧跟着问：“阿姨，出什么事了？”

“哎呀，别紧张，芳子走后我打算把家里整理一下，东西全部翻出来后暂时又懒得收拾了，明天等你们爸爸回来后让他负责。”椿和摆摆手，话音慵懒地说。

“什么叫我们爸爸？”仙道嘟哝了句，“真是受不了你了。”

流川没说什么，他上楼去拿衣服准备冲个澡睡觉，才一会儿又“蹬蹬蹬”地跑下来，对椿和说：“我的房门打不开了。”

“是的是的，锁坏了。”椿和盘腿坐在衣服堆里，“明天才会有人来修。”

仙道抱着手斜靠在墙边，笑着调侃：“喂，流川，一扇门而已，以你的能力绝对可以踹开，我看好你。”

“白痴。”流川冷冷地横了他一眼。

“阿彰，要不今晚让小枫跟你睡？”椿和差点把家给拆了，楼上楼下搞得一团糟，还倒锁住流川的房门把钥匙拧断在锁孔里，如此大费周章就是为了这个目的。

“不行。”仙道的心怦怦地跳了起来。

“哦，那小枫跟我……”

“算了，先说好，就今天一个晚上。”仙道打断了椿和的话头，他感觉自己的独占欲已经无药可救了，就连亲生妈妈过于接近流川都会心里不舒服。

“小枫，你不介意吧？”椿和显出楚楚可怜的样子，“抱歉，是阿姨不当心弄坏了你的房门。”

“没事。”流川感觉椿和今晚很奇怪，但又说不上来哪里不对劲，他挠了挠脸看向仙道，仙道也在看他，他们交换了困惑的目光，然后各自移开了视线。

两个人前后洗完澡，已经快十一点半了，流川在垃圾场一般凌乱的客厅里吹干头发后，打着哈欠走进了仙道的房间。

仙道睡在被褥铺成的地铺上，双手交抱放在后脑勺下面，闭着眼睛说：“床给你，记得关灯。”

“好。”流川想不起来上一次和仙道共处一室是什么时候了，好像已经过去了很多年似的。他关了卧室里的灯，掀开被子躺了进去。

窗外的枝叶在风中沙沙作响，流川听着仙道的呼吸声很快睡着了。

仙道晚上喝了酒，凌晨两点多口干舌燥地醒来，迷迷糊糊地去厨房里拿水，不料被堆积在过道上的物件绊了一下，差点摔倒。

“真是……”仙道扶着墙壁，忍不住又想抱怨椿和，他喝完水折返房间，习惯性地爬上了床，昏沉沉翻了个身就把流川搂进了怀里。

睡意蒙眬的仙道愣了愣，随即以为自己又梦见流川了，无奈地苦笑了一下，低头在他脸颊上用力地啾了一口。

流川惊醒过来，他推开仙道，很讶异地问：“白痴，干嘛亲我？”

“啊？”仙道的视线蒙眬不清，他哑着喉咙暧昧地说，“你说我亲你干嘛……”

这么说着，仙道贴住了流川的嘴唇，和每一个春潮起伏的梦境一样，温柔认真地亲吻他。

流川一时间忘了挣扎，任由仙道强势地撬开了自己的牙关。直到仙道带着薄茧的手抚摸他的胸膛带出陌生的战栗后，他才陡地反应过来，想都没想咬了仙道的舌头一口。

仙道痛得发出“唔嗯”的呻吟，他猛然记起流川今晚真的睡在他房间这件事，吓得赶紧翻下了床，支吾着说：“抱歉……流川，我……我睡糊涂了。”

流川拉好被仙道撩上去的衣服，脸和脖子全都红透了，他抬起手臂擦了擦嘴上湿润的口水，声音有些发颤地说：“你这个大白痴！找死吗？”

“对不起。”仙道此时相当窘迫，下身又硬得难受，他向流川道了歉，匆匆走出卧房，跑进浴室冲冷水澡去了。

流川心想，仙道是把自己当作跟他一起过夜的人了吧。

然而，令流川万分不解的是，仙道的亲吻和爱抚竟然让他有了生理反应，甚至觉得很舒服。这么想着，流川低沉地“唔”了一声，侧过身把滚烫的脸埋进枕头里，却在布料上嗅到了仙道熟悉的气息，他的心底深处顷刻间燃起了一团灼热的火焰。


	3. Chapter 3

03

仙道用毛巾拂揩着头发，惴惴不安地从浴室里走出来，他不知道待会儿该如何面对流川。

正在猫窝里睡觉的优那抬起头看了看仙道，双眸发出绿莹莹的光亮，冲他轻轻地叫了两声。

仙道灵机一动，他把毛巾挂在脖子上，走到猫窝旁边，弯身把优那抱了出来，用商量的语气说：“帮我个忙，怎么样？等等我带你回我房间，你直接扑进流川的怀里……”

不过，仙道的话还没说完，优那抬起爪子毫不客气地挠了他一巴掌，然后轻盈地跳到地板上，嚣张地跃回了自己舒适的猫窝里。

“喂，你这样太不够意思了吧？”仙道听见优那发出生气的警告声，他立即不敢再说话了，放慢脚步退进了厨房，从冰箱里拿出两罐汽水，踌躇了好一阵子，像是鼓足勇气般折回卧室中。

流川整个人裹在被子里面，他听见仙道的脚步声，无意识地握紧了拳头。

“睡着了吗？”仙道的话音充满了心虚，他走到窗户旁边，站在那没动了，“流川，刚才的事有所冒犯，你……”

“闭嘴。”流川从牙缝里挤出两个字，一下子掀开被子坐了起来，他脸上的红潮尚未消退，神情略显局促地瞥了仙道一眼。

仙道递了一罐汽水给流川，他找不到合适的言语来表达内心的歉意，只能选择缄默。

饮料罐冰凉的触感令流川冷静了不少，他“咔哒咔哒”地拨弄着易拉环，不过没有打开的意思，过了一小会儿，他看向仙道开口询问：“你经常带人回家过夜？”

“啊？”仙道把嘴里的汽水吞咽下去，他愣了一下连忙解释，“怎么可能？除了你以外，没人在我房间里留宿过。要是不信的话，你可以问我爸妈，他们总不会骗你吧？”

“激动什么？”流川几乎没见过仙道慌里慌张的样子，不免感到有点纳闷。

“这不是怕造成什么不必要的误会嘛，万一你认为我在东京的生活放荡不羁怎么办？”仙道恢复了惯有的说话腔调，他往后坐到了窗台上，顺手把窗帘拉开了，春月柔和的辉光晕染在玻璃窗外的樱树上，簇拥在枝头的花朵看起来亮堂堂的。

流川望着仙道，看得出了神，心间好像被猫的尾巴倏忽划过。不知怎的，仙道小时候眉眼弯弯的天真笑容浮现在他的脑际，仿佛昨日还没有逝去，与今朝产生了交叠。流川这么想着，感到自己的耳朵似乎又烧起来了，他连忙垂下了视线，“啪”的一声打开易拉环，往嘴里倒了口冒泡的冰汽水。

“不过，你为什么会认为我经常跟别人过夜？”仙道心里相当在意流川对他的看法，毕竟暗恋一个人的情绪极为复杂，一颗小石子都可以激起澎湃的海浪。

“很熟练。”流川说完之后，忽然意识到自己的回答像是在评点仙道的吻技似的，为此，他感到非常丢脸，别过脸去懊恼地撇了下嘴。

“你都没有谈过恋爱，何以判定我这种程度算很熟练？”仙道追根究底地问了下去。

“你怎么知道我没有？”流川以为仙道小瞧他，语气陡地倨傲了几分。

“因为我……”仙道险些脱口而出“我一直关注着你”这样一句话，他喘了口气，声音小了些，“我猜的，你的眼里只有篮球，谁高兴跟你交往？”

“有的。”流川直起身不服气地说，他顿了一下，“等等，我想起一件事。”

“嗯？什么事啊。”

“你来东京后，你们球队那个小个子可能跟踪过我。”流川盯住仙道，“只要有人给我递情书，他就会跳出来大吵大闹，好像随时随刻都在我附近埋伏。这跟你有没有关系？”

“当然跟我没关系！”仙道这才知道相田彦一居然这样光明正大地完成自己交托给他的任务。不过彦一并不清楚仙道的真正用意，还以为他被多年好友当众殴打咽不下这口气所以才搞破坏嘞。

关于这点，仙道任由彦一自主揣测，现在流川直接提出来了，吓得他直冒冷汗，手里的饮料罐都捏得凹了进去。

“哦。”流川没有怀疑仙道，他凌厉的目光从仙道脸上移开了，轻轻地抿了下唇角，“你交到女朋友了？”

“还没有诶。”仙道本以为夺走了流川的初吻，免不了挨一顿打，没想到他把话题引向了自己最避讳的问题，“这么跟你说吧，我喜欢着一个不应该喜欢的人，他独占了我的整个心房，我无法将他拿出来，别人连踏足的地方都没有，更不可能取代他的位置了。”

流川见仙道说这番话的时候，神色前所未有的温情而平和，他忽然像输了比赛一样产生了难受的挫败感。

所谓难受的挫败感，可能是发现自己对仙道的状况一无所知吧，要说是交情不深的普通朋友也就罢了，但偏偏从记事开始，仙道就密不可分地存在于他的人生里。

“你把我当成了那个人，所以才亲我？”流川极力控制住郁郁不乐的心情，用平静冰冷的语气说。

“流川，你不该问这种话呀，揍我一拳才比较合理吧？”仙道把已经到嘴边的那句“笨蛋，就是你啊”生生地咽了回去，他佯装轻佻的相态，“我吻了你，还抚摸了你，这样都能忍住不发脾气，实在不符合你的作风啊。”

流川没有搭腔，他放下没喝完的汽水，背对着仙道躺回床上，拉高被子蒙住脑袋，简促沉闷地说：“睡觉。”

“好，晚安。”仙道侧过身靠坐在窗台上，望着延伸到窗边的樱花枝柯，想起念幼稚园那会儿在小班的流川，不光个子矮还特别喜欢哭，跟现在冷酷到令人望而却步的样子截然相反。当时大一点的孩子总是欺负流川，抢走他的零食和牛奶，他反抗不过，只能抹着眼泪抽抽搭搭地跑到大班找仙道告状，顺便吸着鼻涕喝掉仙道的那份牛奶。想到这里，仙道的嘴角无意识地掠起一个甜蜜的弧度，谁又能预料到，这个孱弱的小可怜儿最后变成了所向披靡的进攻之鬼，甚至很多以滋事打架为乐的不良少年都要忌惮他几分。

仙道有点想念镰仓市的夜空了，同东京完全不一样，好像要更为干净一些。

“喂，仙道。”流川清冽的嗓音在黑暗中响起，“没有不应该喜欢这种事。就像打球，不努力怎么得分？”

“你还小，不明白感情的事有多复杂。”仙道故作老成地说，“我坐着冷板凳啊。”

“谁都是从基础开始的。”流川固执地坚持他的想法，“我也坐过冷板凳。”

“好，那就按照你的理论来。”仙道的眼中闪过一丝光亮，以不紧不慢的语气说，“倘若我喜欢的人是你，你会给我上场的机会吗？”

流川的心兀地漏跳了一拍，他半晌才说：“你少拿我开这种玩笑。”

“所以说你根本不了解啊，只会把它当成玩笑话。”仙道无可奈何似的摇摇头笑了一下，他抿了口汽水，又说，“今晚的事不要告诉我爸妈，行吗？尤其是我妈，她肯定认为是我故意戏弄你。”

“我有数。”流川暗中骂了仙道一句大白痴，自己怎么可能把他们接吻这件事告诉家长？这么思忖着，流川不禁回想起与仙道唇舌粘缠的感觉，但转念一想，仙道是希望跟他喜欢的那个人亲热，心头涌动着的温热便忽地降至冰点。

仙道在窗台上坐了大半个小时，他轻巧地跃落下地，绕到床的另一边，躺倒在被铺上，用手臂遮住双眼深深地叹了口气。

此后，两个人都不再提及此事，好像从来没有发生过一样。

流川的不在意令仙道感到越加无望，倘使他有一点动心，亲密接触后都不会如此淡漠。仙道再次试图将这份感情搁置掉，但偏偏椿和最近有意无意地在拉近他和流川的距离，就连跟芳子出门看场电影都要拽着他们俩陪同。

在流川面前，仙道的意志力薄弱到难以想象的地步，流川的一举一动都能扣动他的心弦，加上两个人时不时不可避免地单独相处，他无知无觉便沉陷进了更为欲罢不能的境地中。

 

四月下旬的一天，雨后的东京都水雾迷茫，到处都是积水从房檐下滴落的声音。

仙道上完公开课，准备去男子篮球部的训练馆附近闲逛，与其说是闲逛，不如说是去看流川打球而已。

快到门口的时候，仙道抬眼就看见流川站在那里，对面一位女学生塞了封信给他。

“这小鬼又收到情书了啊。”仙道撇了下嘴，走上前才看清这位女学生就是上次跟到家里送樱饼的美津子，她的头发剪短了不少，所以刚才一下子没认出来。

“嗨，仙道君。”美津子看起来心情愉悦，笑盈盈地跟仙道打了个招呼。

“你好。”仙道睃了眼流川拿在手里的情书，假装很随意的样子搭住了他的肩膀，目光注视着美津子，“上次我跟你说的话，你没有听懂？”

流川搞不清楚仙道怎么突然又主动跟自己亲近了，下意识地想往旁边逃离。但流川这个意图刚刚有所表现，就被仙道一把拉了回去，差点撞进他的怀里。

“白痴，你干嘛？”流川咬着牙说。

“没干嘛呀。”仙道直起身，视线又落回美津子的身上，他的嘴角勾起一丝笑意，可眼神却似乎有点冰冷。

“我当然听懂啦！”美津子似乎被震慑住了，她的脸上微微发红，不由得垂下了头，不敢与仙道对视，“所以我另寻目标了嘛，拜托流川君帮我把情书交给他们的队长。”

“嗯？”仙道顺手翻过流川手中的情书，信封正面写着“朝河诚一”四个字，他如临大敌般的进攻状态瞬间解除了，有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，“抱歉，看来是我误会了。”

“本来我也没想让你们家流川帮忙，不过我来早了，只碰到他一个，待会儿还有课，只好……”

“我不是仙道家的。”流川冷冷地打断了他，内心充满了疑惑，不知道美津子为什么要胡说。

“啊？你都住在仙道家里了，还辩解什么？”美津子抬起头来，看着流川眨了眨眼睛。

仙道担心自己的事被美津子抖露出来，不动声色地转移了话题：“你换目标的速度也太快了吧？”

“我吗？”美津子指了指自己，得到仙道的肯定眼神后，又说，“才不是嘞，我这叫分清现实，懂得及时收手。把精力花在没有任何希望的人身上，不仅虚掷了青春，最后还得眼睁睁地看着他和别人走在一起，何必找虐呢？我想跟一个我喜欢的并且又喜欢我的男人交往，不是很正常的事吗？”她说完，无可奈何似的小声嘀咕了一句，“要是我一开始就知道，也不会在你们这里浪费这么多时间嘞。”

美津子这番话，戳进了仙道的心坎里，他无意识地揽紧了流川的肩膀。

流川觉察仙道的手劲变大了，神色似乎也有些不对，他蹙眉一想，仙道大概是喜欢着眼前这位女学生吧，所以反应才会这么奇怪。思绪至此，流川不假思索地把这份情书还给了美津子，语气不善地说：“我不想帮你了。”

美津子不明白流川翻脸的原因，她显出不解的样子，动了下嘴角无言以对。

流川别过眼去，心底仿佛冒出了一股无名火，他搞不懂自己究竟是在给仙道打抱不平，还是有别的什么情绪掺杂在其中，总之感觉极为不爽。

“我帮你拿给朝河吧。”仙道心想，流川跟这件事不挂钩也好。

美津子的眼中出现了警惕的神色，她摇头拒绝了：“不要。我感觉你会直接把我的信撕了。”

“又不是给流川的，我撕了干嘛？”仙道苦恼地皱了下眉头，全然没有发现自己把心里话说出来了。

流川愣了下，侧过脸疑惑地盯着仙道问：“为什么要撕掉我的信？”

“怎么，你很想收到情书？要不，我写一封给你？”仙道一副若无其事的样子，然而语气却出奇地认真。

“无聊。”流川迅速地避开了仙道的目光。

“哎呦，你们两个真是讨厌啊！”美津子懊恼地抱怨起来，“哼，待会儿还是我自己拿给朝河君算了，求人不如求己。告辞了。”她说完，转过身子离开了，边走边想，这两个人明明已经同居了，但是平时上学放学都不在一起，难道为了掩人耳目？那当着我的面又在秀哪门子的恩爱嘛。想着想着，美津子停下了脚步，幽幽地望着潮湿的天空，不禁寻思，怎么会这么倒霉，接连喜欢的两个大帅哥居然是一对同性恋人，她不由得悲怆起来，隐约预感到自己将来的情路可能都会如此坎坷。

美津子走远后，仙道松开了流川，轻轻弹了下他的脑门：“还在看什么？被她吸引住了？”

“少胡说。”流川摸了下额头，他犹豫片刻，安慰般拍拍仙道的肩膀，“我觉得你比朝河诚一更好。”

“为什么要把我们两个拿来比较？”仙道满眼错愣。

“你没输给他。”流川一脸坚定地说。

“是我的理解能力减弱了？我完全听不懂诶。”仙道半天摸不着头脑。

流川很清楚装傻充愣是仙道逃避的手段，就没再继续说下去，他把双手伸进裤兜里：“我去训练了。”

“哦，好。”仙道点头应了一句。

流川走了几步停了下来，语气冷峻地说：“想喝酒随时找我。”

“喝酒？我跟你喝什么酒啊？”仙道站在原地茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“你想体验大人们的生活？”

流川没有回答他的问题，踩着路面上的积水走向大门敞开的篮球馆。

而后，队长朝河发觉流川今天的进攻异乎寻常的迅猛，几次差点把他撞翻在篮下，好像有什么深仇大恨似的。朝河心想，自己没得罪过这位大一的超强新人吧？

站在门外观战的仙道感到有些不对头，他能察觉出流川压抑在心底深处的怒火，不由得寻思，这小鬼又在赌什么气？

中场休息时，仙道拎着一袋宝矿力走进体育馆。

朝河喘得很厉害，抬手向他打了个招呼：“嗨，仙道，你怎么来了？”

“路过。”仙道拿出其中一瓶宝矿力，其余的都给了朝河，他走到休息区，在流川旁边坐了下来，语气很随意地说，“你这样打球很容易受伤诶。”

“你少管。”流川扯下盖在头上的毛巾，他的眉骨附近刚才被中锋撞了道小口子。

仙道拧开瓶盖把宝矿力递了过去：“好啦，我不管。”他瞥了眼流川贴着创口贴的地方，隐隐能看见血迹，心里像是被什么蛰了一下。

朝河擦着汗踱了过来，用调侃的语气说：“流川枫，今天我险些被你打趴在球场上诶。”

流川默默地喝着水，他看了朝河一眼，没有搭腔。

朝河也不计较，笑着摸了下额角，在仙道旁边坐了下来，很自然地搭住了他的肩膀：“周末一起去隅田川钓鱼？”

仙道“好”字还没出口，流川语气冰冷地抢断了：“他没空。”

“嗯？”朝河的视线越过仙道，望向流川，“流川，你跟仙道很熟？”

流川不懂仙道面对情敌干嘛还这么和颜悦色，他点了点头平静地说：“我已经约了仙道周末去买球鞋。”

“你又要买球鞋？”仙道吃惊地说，“鞋柜里全是你的球鞋，储物室还有好几双新的，你穿得完吗？”

朝河心想，按照仙道的说法推测，他和流川是住在一起的，可是怎么之前从来没听他提起过？

“收藏。”流川目光沉沉地看着仙道。

“我真是服了你了。”仙道无可奈何地妥协了。

过了一会儿，上完课的美津子兴冲冲地跑进体育馆，把那封情书交给了朝河，他们的目光一接触，像是看对了眼似的，轻松地攀谈了起来。

流川用手肘撞了撞仙道，压低声音说：“别难过。”

“难过？”仙道无所谓地说，“打工挣来的钱总是要花的，给你买几双球鞋没什么。”

“你失恋了。”流川显出意外的神色，心想，原先球队里的队友失恋，抱着篮球躲在角落里哭，仙道怎么无动于衷？

仙道挑了下眉，凑到流川耳边轻声询问：“你该不会以为我喜欢美津子吧？”

“不是？”流川觉得耳朵一阵发痒，他伸手搓了一下。

“所以你在球场上火力全开对付朝河，是想帮我出气？”

“我才没那么幼稚。”流川抱着手别过脸去。

“都说了你还小，对感情的事一知半解。以后不要随便把错误的认知强加给我。”仙道的眼睛里闪露出温存的神态，他真想在流川泛红的脖子上亲一口，为了克制住这样的念头，他站起身来，“我先走了，训练完早点回家，可能还会下雨。”

“知道了。”流川简明地应答。

仙道跟朝河他们挥手告别，迈步走出了体育馆，室外的空气沁人心脾，周围挂满雨露的草木显得尤为翠绿明净。他往后拨了下头发，忍不住又回头看了一眼调整着护腕再度上场训练的流川。


	4. Chapter 4

04

椿和在厨房里准备海鲜汤的材料，她听见开门的声音，探出身看了一眼，只见到仙道一个人回来，神情难免有些失望，以不满的语气问：“小枫呢？”

“他在训练。”仙道换好拖鞋，蹲在玄关处跟优那玩了起来。

“为什么你升入大学后就不再打球了？”椿和随口问了句。

“兴趣爱好什么的总会发生改变的。”仙道一边逗着优那一边回答椿和的问题，“流川和我不一样，篮球是他不可或缺的一部分。”

“这么说的话，你不是不能打球了，那周末的时候干嘛不陪小枫去球场上活动活动？”椿和相当自然地提出了她的建议，“就当是娱乐消遣嘛。”

“流川约了朋友一对一，我凑什么热闹？”仙道装作满不在乎地说。其实他已经数次假意路过小球场，但从没撞见流川跟别人打球，对此，他感到颇为不解，总不可能一直刚好错过吧？

“朋友？什么朋友？你认识吗？”椿和紧张地接连发问。

“我不清楚，流川不肯告诉我。”仙道起身走到椿和旁边，故意说给她听，“搞得这么神秘，我估计他的那位朋友不是正道上的人，否则有什么可遮掩的？”

“这可糟了……芳子说，最近走上歧途的青少年越来越多，前几天，我同事的儿子还被人敲诈勒索了……哎呀，不行！等小枫回来我一定要问个清楚。”椿和严肃地说。

“妈，你会不会管得太多了？”仙道有意怂恿椿和出手干预，不过表面上却显出一副事不关己的样子。

“既然你满枝阿姨把小枫交托给我，我就有照看他的责任。”椿和加强了语气，她把矛头指向了仙道，“不是我说你，成天就只管自己玩乐，小枫的事半点都不放在心上，像什么样子？”

“干嘛突然教训起我来了？”仙道显出无辜的神情，他顺着椿和的意思接了下去，“好啦，要是你从流川口中得到那个人的信息，到时候直接告诉我，我负责打探对方的底细，这样总行了吧？”

“嗯，这还差不多。”椿和话锋忽地一转，语气狐疑地质问仙道，“阿彰，你到底会不会谈恋爱？怎么什么事都要妈妈提醒你？”

“拜托，这跟谈恋爱有什么关系？”仙道的脸唰地涨红到了耳朵根。

“有没有关系你自己心里清楚。”

“当然没有关系。”仙道连忙否认。

“是吗？既然这样的话，我就带小枫去相亲啰，芳子想给他介绍一个女孩儿。”椿和借机编了个谎话试探仙道，“那个女孩儿清秀懂事，说不定就成了桩美事……”

“妈，你别说了。”仙道的情绪一下子跌进了谷底，“你们看着安排吧，但如果流川不愿意，请不要勉强他。”这么说着，他感到眼角不受控地酸涩起来，强打起精神冲着椿和笑了一下，“我先回房间躺一会儿，吃饭了叫我。”

椿和从没见过自己向来意气风发的儿子呈现出如此低迷的状态，她自觉玩笑开过头了，一把拽住转身离开的仙道，赶紧澄清：“我骗你的，其实芳子原先打算撮合你和她的侄女，不过我早就帮你推掉了。”

仙道的心绪随着椿和变换的说辞起起伏伏，他扭头神情复杂地望了望椿和，不知道应该说什么才好。

椿和放开仙道的手臂，拍了拍他的肩膀，诚恳地说：“我至今不了解你和小枫之间究竟发生了什么，但我发觉，你并不是真的不在乎他，连芳子都看出来了。你就不能坦诚一点吗？”

“坦诚啊……”仙道呼出一口长气，他多年以来的防备终于在妈妈殷切的目光下有所松动了，“可是，说出来的话，你和爸爸，还有流川的父母……你们会原谅我吗？”

“当然会啊！”椿和爽快地回答。

“我……”仙道欲言又止，踌躇了很长时间，摆摆手放弃了，“算了，没什么好说的。”说完，他快步走回卧室，脚一勾把门“砰”的一声带上了。

“什么嘛，真是吊人胃口啊。”椿和不悦地埋怨了一句，瘪了下嘴折回厨房继续准备晚餐，她埋头忙活了一阵子，想想有点儿不甘心，从围裙口袋里拿出手机拨通了芳子的号码。

芳子听完椿和的诉苦，似乎很有自信地说：“哎呀，果然跟我想的一样！”

“戎谷芳子，别跟我卖关子，我现在懊恼得要命，总觉得所做的一切都在白费力气。”椿和愁眉不展地说，“眼看着阿彰要坦白了，突然又反悔了，我总不能强迫他向我交代吧？”

“那是肯定的啊，虽说是父母，但也不能过分干涉孩子的事……”芳子停顿了一下，“喂，你是准备跟我交流家长心得，还是想听我分析现状？”

“瞧我，差点把话题给岔开了。”椿和拍了拍额头，“你的看法是什么？”

“根据我这段时间的观察，你儿子十有八九在玩暗恋的把戏。”芳子简慢地回答。

“暗恋？”椿和差点惊叫出来，她急忙压住呼吸，把厨房的门轻轻地拉上，“你是说，阿彰是在暗恋小枫？何以见得？”

“那要说的细节就太多嘞。笼统而言，感情这种东西啊……是没有办法完全掩藏的，纵令捂住嘴巴不发出任何声响，还是会从眼神里冒出来。我不止一次地发现，阿彰偷偷地注视着小枫，今天又问你，家长们会不会原谅他，还不够明显吗？”芳子将她的见解斯条慢理地说了出来，“再补充一点，不知道你有没有留意，我俩带他们出去逛街时，阿彰总是下意识地站在小枫边上。语言可以骗人，但身体动作不会撒谎。”

“芳子，你最近是不是整天看推理小说啊？”椿和半信半疑地说，“我怎么感觉不太靠谱？”

“不相信我的分析就算啰。或者，我们可以赌一顿下午茶，谁输了谁请客。”芳子满怀信心地说。

“好。”椿和应允了，她想了想，压低了嗓音询问，“假设阿彰暗恋成立，我该如何推波助澜？”

“决定权在小枫手里，他要是对阿彰毫无感觉，你就算移山填海也没用。”芳子打了个哈欠，擦了擦眼角的泪花，“还是那句话，不能过分干涉孩子的事，况且，阿彰他尚未彻底确定这份心意，即便强行把他们暂时拉拢在一起，过不了多久也会因为一些琐碎的矛盾而惨淡收场的。跟你说这些，或许你不能理解，毕竟你运气好，高中的时候认识仙道旬广，从朋友发展到恋人最后顺利步入婚姻。我的情路可曲折多了，告诉你的都是经验之谈，虽说不能一概而论，但至少是很好的参考意见。”她似乎想起了过去的伤心事，兀自感慨了一句，“能和一开始在一起的人一直走到最后，真是不容易啊……”

“这得看两个人有没有缘分吧？”

“缘分？提起缘分，我觉得深奥极了，这个词仿佛可以用在所有事情上。”芳子说着笑了起来，“出门遇上一朵花，都能称之为缘分吧。但所谓缘分，必须用自己的双手紧紧抓住啊……像光阴一样，不去珍惜的话，总归会消逝的。”

“嗯。”椿和低下了头，脑海中浮现出仙道和流川幼年时代的身影，一眨眼他们两个人就长大了，从形影不离到形单影只，也仿佛是瞬间发生的。想到这里，椿和不免有些感伤，她低声叹了口气，又说，“倘若真的如你所想的，我倒是希望阿彰可以鼓起勇气。”

“阿彰应当是在顾虑双方家长的感受吧？”芳子说，“要是你和满枝还有两位父亲能从侧面表示对同性相恋的理解与支持，他也许就不会退缩了。你们家这个孩子啊……平时看起来很潇洒似的，可一旦认真起来就非把事情想得面面俱到，这点你应该比我更了解吧？但是对待感情不能这样的，瞻前顾后反而更加复杂，想得到心上人的青睐却又在意世俗的眼光，还得预估各种可能存在的不安定因素……诸如此类的念头不断地衍生，越来越多，假如不能及时挣脱，无异于作茧自缚啊。”

“会这么严重吗？”椿和皱了皱眉头。

“所以说，你真是幸运到我都有点儿嫉妒了，丈夫对你始终如一，儿子又听话。”芳子说着“唉”了一声，“要是阿彰像我们家永见一样叛逆，你就不会提出这么天真的疑问了。现如今的小鬼啊，跟我们的青年时代所接触到的事物有着天壤之别，想法自然不同……”

这时，从公司折返家中的旬广喊了一声：“椿和，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来！”椿和提高嗓门应答他。

芳子没有再继续说下去，她从消沉的情绪中走了出来，笑着说：“哎呦，瞧瞧，这都几点了，我晚饭还没准备。真是的，每次跟你聊天都会忘记时间。”

“这阵子总是拉着你谈论阿彰和小枫的事，实在难为情啊。”椿和满怀歉意地说。

“别跟我说这种见外的话，我会不高兴的。”芳子爽朗地说，“对了，我老公月底回东京，紫藤花应该开了吧，到时我们两家人一起去龟户川神社赏藤怎么样？”

“可以啊。”椿和点头答应了。

“那就这么说定啰。今天先这样，回头再聊。”芳子说完，挂断了电话。

旬广放下公文包，卷起衬衫袖子走进厨房帮忙做饭，他在水池边清洗蔬菜的时候，见椿和一副心事重重的样子，柔声问了句：“怎么了？心情不好吗？”

“嗯，有点。”椿和点了点头，把刷干净的蛤蜊泡进盐水里去沙。

“吃完饭我陪你去逛街吧。”

“不想去。”椿和说着叹了口气。

旬广感到奇怪，居然连购物都不能令椿和高兴起来？他意识到了问题的严重性，表情不由得严肃了几分，语气郑重地问：“遇上无法解决的难题了？”

“可以这么说吧。”椿和犹豫了一会儿，试探性地问，“旬广……如果，我是说如果，阿彰和小枫两个人恋爱了，你会接受吗？”

“孩子长大了总归是要恋爱的嘛。”旬广说完忽然反应过来，他显出惊愣的样子，怔怔地问，“椿和，你的意思是……他们在交往？”

“目前没有。”在旬广面前，椿和索性把话摊开来说了，“当作是未雨绸缪吧。”

“难怪这两天你跟芳子神神秘秘的，和满枝打电话也要避开我。”旬广弯身掬起一捧凉水洗了个冷水脸，情绪稍微镇定了点，“你、满枝要是没意见，阿彰和小枫肯定不会投反对票，加上优那……我和敏夫老弟毫无胜算啊。”

“满枝和敏夫已经达成了共识，愿意接受小枫的选择……”椿和一边说着，一边偷偷地观察着旬广的神情，“敏夫这个人你也是了解的，脾气特别好，而且很小就去了英国留学，接受的教育与传统的东方思想肯定有所不同，他不认为同性相恋是一件令家庭蒙羞的事。”

“所以你们商量好了？”旬广揩去脸上的水珠，“换言之，唯独我一人被蒙在鼓里？”

椿和原本没有孤立旬广的意思，不过照现在的情况看起来，好像还真是这么一回事。她支吾了片刻，低头道歉了：“很抱歉，是我忽略了你。”

旬广见椿和露出愧疚的神色，当即投降了，他像是放弃抵抗般说道：“算了，事已至此，那就顺其自然吧。今晚睡觉前，你把详细情况全部告诉我，或者跟满枝和敏夫视频通话，就当是开一次非正式的家庭会议。”

“噢。”椿和一下子来了精神，她望着旬广的眼睛里闪烁起惊喜的光芒。

 

仙道以为椿和会在吃饭期间追问刚才没有讲完的问题，在房间里早已想好应对的说辞，但是结果却在他的预料之外，椿和只跟旬广重提了流川那位神秘朋友的事。

“你以前见过芳子家的永见吧？”椿和舀了碗海鲜汤推给旬广，“前两年他在涩谷区的夜店里结识了几个社会青年，成天跟他们混在一起，学校都不肯去了，闯了不少祸事，幸好现在及时醒悟嘞。所以，我真担心小枫啊，如果是球队里的朋友，有什么可隐瞒的嘛，连阿彰都一无所知。”

“是得了解一下。”旬广的脖子上有点花粉过敏，长了一小片红疹子，他不敢再喝海鲜汤，顺手递给了仙道，“阿彰，这件事你可得上点心，如若小枫在我们的眼皮子底下被人带坏了，不好向你叔叔阿姨交代啊，不过，为了交代而留意小枫的交友状况也不大贴切，显得太生分了，我们到底是一家人嘛，互相关心是理所当然的事。”

“流川什么时候跟我们是一家人了？”仙道瞧了瞧旬广，感觉他话中有话。

“迟早的……”旬广话没讲完，在桌子底下挨了椿和一脚，他连忙改口，“我是说，我向来把小枫当作自己的孩子看待，可不就是一家人嘛。”说着他抓了抓脖子上的红疹子，借此转开了话题，“椿和，过敏的地方痒死了，好像比早上更严重了。”

椿和瞄了仙道一眼，见他没什么异样的表情，暗中松了口气，接过旬广的话茬：“每年这个时候你都会过敏，该不会是你们公司附近那棵枸树上的花引起的吧……哎呀，你别抓了，都抓出血了。”她连忙拉开旬广的手，“我帮你搽点药膏，实在难受的话待会儿去附近的诊所看看。”说完，她离开餐桌去储物柜里拿医药箱了。

“阿彰，周五你有课么？”旬广搓了搓过敏处，拿起桌上的筷子，夹了块炸豆腐放进嘴里。

“我想想……唔，没有诶。”仙道喝了口海鲜汤，“怎么了？”

“我刚忙完公司的一个设计项目，大概有三四天的假期，我们开车去伊豆海钓吧，顺便还能泡个温泉缓解疲劳。”旬广早之前就有这个打算，他向仙道发出了邀请，“把小枫也带上，他这小鬼一天到晚沉浸在篮球的世界里，生活太枯燥了。”

这种行程仙道想都不敢想，他被浓郁的汤汁呛了一口，别过脸咳嗽了几声，不太确定地说：“流川不会答应吧？他在镰仓也是一天不落地参加球队训练，哪会有闲心跟我们出去玩，而且，他对垂钓半分兴趣都没有。”

“关于这点你就毋须担心了，我的建议小枫未必会听，但你满枝阿姨的话他不敢忤逆。”旬广挪了下椅子凑近仙道，搭住他的肩膀拍了一拍，“正好趁着出游的机会，用闲聊的方式从小枫口中探清那位隐秘朋友的来历，不然你妈可能会急得睡不着。爸爸相信你的语言组织能力。”

“喔。知道了。”仙道的心底仿佛顷刻间铺满了柔软的樱花，他勉力把这份暗爽压了下去，以听起来无波无澜的平静语调回了一句。


	5. Chapter 5

05

吃完饭，仙道和旬广坐在沙发上一边收看新闻一边聊着海钓相关的事。

“旬广，过敏的地方有没有好一点？”椿和擦着手从厨房里走出来。

“涂了药膏之后就不怎么痒了。”旬广扬声回答，“明早再看看，要是红疹子变多的话再去医院。”

“嗯。”椿和按了按酸胀的肩颈，转过身朝盥洗室走去，“阿彰，帮我喂猫。”

“好。”仙道起身走到储物柜旁，把密封好的猫粮拿了出来，倒了一些在优那的饭盆里。

趴在窗台上的优那“喵呜”叫了一声，它敏捷地跳到地板上，小跑着过去，难得放低姿态用脑袋蹭了蹭仙道的脚踝。

“优那这股子冷漠劲跟小枫真是如出一辙啊。”旬广冒出了这么一句，“在你面前撒起娇来也差不多。”

“啊？流川什么时候跟我撒过娇了？”旬广的话令仙道有些摸不着头脑。

“他念幼稚园那会儿啊，难道我记错了？”

“哎呦，爸，这都是多少年前的事了？现在拿出来说干嘛。”仙道低头摸了下鼻梁。

“昨日既然存在，就应该有其存在的意义。”旬广意味深长地望着仙道，“你所有的昨日都有小枫的存在，那么，他在你心里的意义是什么呢？”

仙道估计父母已经看出他对流川的感情了，不然两个人也不会像商量好似的说出这些暗示性的话。他忍不住寻思，莫非流川住在家里后，自己对他的喜欢表现得过于明显了？

“这个问题很难回答？”

“是啊。”仙道回过神来，讪讪地笑了一下，为难地说，“流川在我心里大概没什么特别的意义吧。其实升入高中后，我们的关系就疏远了，当然，是我故意疏远他。我觉得我们的相处方式……怎么说呢？正常的两个男孩子，即便再要好也不会搂在一起睡觉吧？流川向来单纯，不会想那么多……”

“但你产生了杂念？”旬广打断了他的话，“因此，你用逃避的方式来解决这个问题？”

仙道自知瞒不过爸爸了，他把手伸进了裤兜里，用近乎无奈的语气说：“嗯。我想不出更好的办法。”

“成效如何？你的杂念消除了么？”旬广紧跟着发问。

“还可以吧。”仙道含糊其词地回答，他看了旬广一眼，又把目光移开了，“不过最近情况有点糟糕，每天能见到流川的次数太多了。我在考虑，是不是自己搬出去住比较好。”

卸完妆走出盥洗室的椿和刚好听见后半句，她生气地说：“不行！我不赞成。好啊，你这么不想见到小枫是吗？我帮他去租间房子总行了吧？让他一个人孤孤单单地待在外面，你就开心了！”

“妈，你在说什么呀？”仙道连忙解释，“我不是想赶走流川。”

“你为什么一定要这样……”不知怎的，椿和感到鼻头一阵发酸，视线也因为涌聚起来的泪水而变得模糊不清，她用手背擦了一下眼睛，“小枫来东京那天，我去接他，他对我说，希望跟你重归于好，问我应该怎么做比较好，我建议他可以向你示个弱，或许关系会有所缓和。小枫起初不愿意，觉得这样很没面子，但后来还是尝试了，不过被你否决了。你对身边所有人都很好，偏偏不断地挫伤小枫的自尊心，难不成你认为欺负在乎你的人很有意思吗？”

“我不想为了这件事跟你吵架。”仙道不自觉地加重了语气，“妈，你不明白，流川对我的在乎，和我对他的在乎，性质完全不一样。他将我视为最好的朋友，可我……”讲到这里，他忽然感到很是惭愧，所以没有再继续说下去。

旬广觉察到气氛有些紧张，起身走到椿和身旁，揽住了她的肩膀，压低声音说：“老婆，好了啦，别让阿彰难堪。感情方面的事，我们旁人是急不来的。”

椿和只是说赌气的话，倒也不是真的为此懊恼，她“嗯”了一声，转开了话题：“我去敷面膜了。”

旬广看了看椿和黯然离去的背影，把目光转向仙道，借用茶道用语提点他：“一期一会，世当珍惜啊。”

 

仙道茫茫然折回卧室里，失力般一头栽倒在床上，他的心里缠满了错综复杂的情绪，像是野林中凌乱纠葛在一起的藤蔓似的。

过了一会儿，东京都又开始下雨了，窗外的樱花已经凋谢了，枝柯上翠绿色的树叶在雨中显得更加鲜嫩。

仙道起身打开房门，探出头往外面看了一眼，向客厅里的父母询问：“流川是不是还没回来？”

“是啊。”椿和的态度缓和了不少，“打他电话没人接，是在训练么？”

仙道抬起手看了看手表上的时间，皱眉“唔”了一声：“可能吧。”

“不知道小枫有没有带伞。”旬广担心地说，“晚点再联系他，要是雨还这么大的话，我……”

“还是我去吧。”仙道脱口而出，说完他补充了一句，“你的车不是送去店里保养了？走路过去挺远的，又是雨天，你之前受过伤的脚踝恐怕吃不消。”

“这倒也是，平时没什么感觉，只要一到雨雪天就酸胀得要命。”旬广顺着他的话接了下去。

“嗯。”仙道抿了下嘴角，话音减弱了一些，像是不好意思似的向椿和道歉，“妈，刚才我说话有点急躁，你别往心里去，我没有顶撞你的意思。”

“帮我带盒蜂蜜糖浆饼回来，我就原谅你的失礼。”椿和傲气地说。

“好。”仙道爽快地答应了。

对于椿和这种像是小女孩似的任性行为，旬广早就习以为常了，他笑着摇了摇头：“你这个人啊……”

优那伏在椿和的腿上，用爪子拨了下她的手，接连叫唤了几声。

椿和当即会意，伸手抚摸优那的背脊，她的眼神顷刻间变得非常温柔：“还是我们家优那好，又乖又可爱，大的那个真是不让我省心。”

仙道不服气地撇了下嘴，不过他没有搭腔，转身走回了房间里。

窗外的风雨声骤然变大了，雨水从屋檐上持续不断地迅速滴落下来。

仙道盘腿坐在床上看了会儿流川落在他房里的篮球周刊，他想让自己的心潮尽快平静。

但是翻阅和篮球相关的讯息反而加深了仙道的烦恼，曾经他跟流川在赛场上较劲的画面接二连三地浮现在脑际。

仙道叹了口气，合上杂志随手放在了一边。他往后仰躺下去，侧过脸盯着窗玻璃上的雨水怔怔出神。

大约过了二十多分钟，仙道差点在滴滴答答的雨声里睡着了，他坐起身来，拿起放在枕头边的手机拨通了流川的号码，响了三四下就接通了。

“训练结束了么？”仙道问。

“嗯。”流川的话音几乎被雨水声掩盖了，听起来很小，“我没带伞。”

“都说了让你早点回家偏不听。”仙道跳下床，拎起挂在椅背上的外套，“在体育馆等我，我妈让我给你送伞过去。”

“哦。”

“就只有一个‘哦’字？”

流川在电话那头沉默了半晌，不大情愿地说：“谢谢。”

“肚子饿了没？要不要给你带份寿司？”仙道拿着外套走出房间，“看在你难得跟我说‘谢谢’的份上。”

“好。”流川顿了顿，口齿含糊地说，“你路上小心点。”

流川突如其来的关心令仙道很是惊喜，但却忍不住逗他：“啊？你说什么？我没听清。”

“哼。”流川用鼻音表示不满，“没听清就算了。”

“待会儿见啰。”仙道发觉父母正看着自己，脸上的笑容便收敛了起来，等流川挂断电话后，他把手机放进了口袋里，“流川训练结束了，我去接他一下。”

“不要只顾着小枫，到时候忘了我的蜂蜜糖浆饼。”椿和直白地提醒仙道。

“知道啦。”仙道被妈妈点中了心事，耳朵顿时阵阵发热，他低着头换好鞋子，拿了两柄雨伞就匆匆出门了。

旬广稍稍歪着脑袋疑惑地嘀咕：“儿子在感情方面这么别扭的性格，是从你这遗传的？”

“胡说。”椿和拎起抱枕砸了他一下，“明明跟你一模一样，成天口是心非。”

 

流川原本想冒雨跑回家的，不过接完仙道的电话之后，只好坐在体育馆门口等他。

朝河打扫完训练场从里面走出来，他缩了下脖子，把外套的拉链拉了起来：“今晚好冷啊……”他低头看见流川，“咦”了一声，“诶，你怎么还没回去？”

“仙道那家伙要过来。”流川说完打了个哈欠。

“他真不是你男朋友？”朝河挨着他坐了下来。

流川没有接过话茬，这几天，他发觉自己对仙道似乎产生了好感，或许那天的意外之吻起到了催化作用吧。回忆中所有稀松平常的小事在须臾间染上了晚霞般光耀的色泽。这种起伏过大的蜕变，之于流川而言是极为陌生的，甚至在打球的时候，也会因为仙道出现在脑海里而分神失误，没有什么比这一点更能令他烦躁的了。

“不可能啊。”朝河习惯了流川的淡漠和疏离，他自问自答地说，“美津子跟我说，你和仙道都同居了，并且得到了父母的支持与认可。还说仙道小气得很，她作为朋友顺路拿点樱饼去探访你，都被他拒之门外了。”

“我们是住一起，但不是同居。”流川平静地解释，“至于你女朋友送樱饼的事，我不清楚。”

“喂，什么叫我女朋友嘛！我们今天才认识诶。”朝河的脸上洋溢起羞涩甜蜜的笑容，“不过，美津子直爽的性格我倒是挺喜欢的，跟她聊天觉得没什么负担，好像之前就是朋友一样。喂，流川，你说这种算不算缘分啊？”

“缘分？”流川茫然地眨了下眼睛，“我从来不相信缘分。我只相信自己。”

“我说你这小子拽得都快没边了！”朝河忍不住斜了他一眼，转而观望雨滴落至路面时溅起的水花，“啧，雨怎么越下越大了？真是烦死了……”

“你又不用等人，干嘛不走？”流川从运动包里摸出手机看了看时间。

“要是有伞的话我早就走了，我可不想淋雨回去，万一感冒就糟糕了。”朝河往后倚靠在门上，侧过脸看着流川说，“仙道这个人很不错啊。去年我们在隅田川钓鱼认识的。不久后我爸生了场重病需要动手术，他还借了一笔钱给我，太仗义了。”

“仙道……”流川犹豫了，他没有继续说下去。

“其实之前我们钓鱼闲聊时，仙道经常在我面前提起你，说你打球很厉害。”朝河观察着流川的神色，“他来东京之后，应该很想你吧。”

“不可能。”流川断然否决了朝河的猜测，“他从没联系过我。”

“是吗？”朝河困惑地皱了皱眉头，“明明总是念叨你，但又避开你，这也太奇怪了吧？”

“我也搞不懂。”流川仰视着檐下的雨水，这些澄亮的水滴仿佛落进了心坎里，激起一片白茫茫的水雾。

 

仙道隔着灯火雨水，远远就看见流川跟朝河两个坐在门口，他快步走了上去。

“仙道彰，你可算来了，和你们家这小子一同避雨实在太无趣了。”朝河笑着调侃。

“谁叫你今天这么晚才结束训练？”仙道挨着流川坐了下来，把手里的寿司盒递给他，话音轻缓了些，“吃完再回去吧，要是路上饿晕了我背不动你。”

朝河嗅到一股暧昧的气息，不禁偷偷地瞟向他们，不知道是不是雨夜的原因，他发觉仙道的眼神温柔得几乎要滴出水来了。

仙道的目光没有在流川身上停留很久，他把视线移开了，从袋子中拿了罐饮料递给朝河：“临走的时候，我见你和美津子相谈甚欢，看来要告别单身了？”

“这种事……八字还没一撇嘞。”朝河打开饮料喝了一口，“说起单身，今天流川枫可是被球队全员嘲笑啰。”

流川冷冷地“哼”了一声，不爽地嚼着寿司，以至于看起来气鼓鼓的。

“嗯？为什么嘲笑他。”仙道的眉头皱了起来。

“哎呀，你别紧张，不是恶意的嘲笑啦，否则我们几个早就被流川打趴在球场了。”朝河连忙摆了摆手，“训练结束后我们聊了会儿天，不知怎么就谈到了初恋的话题，在场的人之中就只有流川没有谈过恋爱。如今这个年代，都念大学了却还保留着初恋的家伙实在不多见啊。”

流川抓起一柄雨伞抛给朝河，恼怒地说：“少废话，你可以走了。”

“怎么？嫌我打扰你们的二人世界了？”朝河油腔滑调地说。

“不要胡言乱语。”仙道给了朝河一拳以示警告，“我也觉得你可以走了。”

“唉！”朝河故意用力叹了口气，起身撑开伞走进了雨帘中，他抬起手掏了掏耳朵，用近乎落寞的语气说，“真是无情啊，两个重色轻友的混账小子。算啰，我就不在这里碍眼了。”

“回见。”仙道利索地跟他告别了。

朝河撇了下嘴，扯了下运动包的带子，装出愤懑的相态踏着路面上的积水离开了。

仙道偏过头看着流川，低声说：“朝河开起玩笑来总没分寸，你别介意。”

“我吃不下了。”流川把食盒的盖子盖好，放进了运动包里，“回家吧。”

“好，时间确实不早了，再晚回去估计爸妈要担心死了。”

两人出了学校沿着街道走了一段路，仙道开始后悔为什么要将另一把伞借给朝河了。因为以他和流川的身高体型拼一把伞实在有点勉强，加上流川似乎刻意保持距离，他的半边肩膀已经被雨水打湿了。

仙道不得已只好揽住了流川，把伞往他那边偏了偏。

流川的身子瞬间僵硬起来，他挣了一下但是没挣开，以充满抵触的口气问：“你干嘛？”

“靠近一点免得两个人都淋湿啊，要是你淋感冒了，我估计会被我妈罚跪。”仙道故意夸张地说，他顺手拂去流川头发上的水珠，“怎么一脸不高兴？还在介意朝河他们奚落你的事？这有什么嘛，晚一点没关系，你总会有恋爱对象的。”

仙道尽量显出大度的样子，但是说完之后，心里却很不是滋味。

流川垂下了视线，过了一会儿才开口说话：“不能是你吗？我跟别人不太熟。”

仙道惊讶地停下了脚步，他转过脸注视着流川，不确定地问：“你知不知道你这句话代表什么意思？”

“知道。”流川的手心里全是汗，他不敢看仙道，用沉闷的语气说，“感情方面被人小瞧的问题，你跟我交往就顺利解决了。”

“拿我当挡箭牌？还是说，想在我这里累积恋爱经验？”仙道稍稍凑近流川，看着他目光闪烁不定的眼睛，压低了声音，“或者，两者都有？”

流川心里懊恼怎么就莫名其妙向仙道提出了交往？肯定会被拒绝的，毕竟连继续做朋友的要求他都不愿意采纳。想到这里，流川不自觉地握紧了拳头，恨不得给自己一拳。

仙道明知流川是在跟队友们较劲赌气，但却很想抓住这个机会。人心倘若被强烈的感情填满后，就似乎变得不听话起来。他叹了口气，将流川拉住怀中，妥协般用很轻的声音说：“好。我答应你，我可以暂时跟你交往。但是你也得答应我一件事，如果有一天遇上了真正喜欢的人，不要瞒着我，跟我直接提出分手没关系。”

大概是雨声过于响亮，流川并没有听出仙道的尾音有些发颤，心里顿时充满了迷惘，既然答应了交往，难道不应该考虑好好在一起，为什么对分手毫不在意？他转念一想，毕竟仙道惦挂着的另有其人，这么说也很正常。想到这里，流川相当不爽，他抬起头倔傲地说：“行。”

仙道觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然跟着流川拿感情当儿戏陪他演练。不过这有什么办法呢？世间许多事，根本无法逃脱，假若注定要发生的，无论如何竭尽全力地抵抗都是徒劳。

明澈的雨水把东京都的霓虹灯火晕染开了，连路面上都倒映着斒斓的光亮。


	6. Chapter 6

06

快到家的时候，雨势逐渐变小了，夜色中的树木散发出新鲜的气息。

仙道拉着流川跃到门口的屋檐下，他转过身把伞收起来甩去伞面上的雨水。

流川的眼中显出犹疑的神色，过了片刻，他用手拍了下仙道的后背。

“嗯？怎么了？”仙道回头看着他。

流川冷不丁揪住了仙道的外套，将他拉到跟前，在他脸颊上亲了一口。

仙道愣在了原地，不禁瞪大了眼睛，他往后退了一小步，摸了下被流川亲过的地方，整张脸都红了起来，支支吾吾地说：“干嘛突然亲我？”

“我现在是你男朋友，想什么时候亲你就什么时候亲你。”流川霸道地说，不过他没有嚣张太久就迅速避开了仙道的目光，望向不远处的一株玉兰树，“为什么答应跟我交往？”

“我喜欢你啊。除此之外，我想不出其他原因。”仙道故作洒脱地说，他的心却一直跳个不停，“所以，我也可以想什么时候亲你就什么时候亲你，对吗？”

流川还没来得及反应，仙道已经凑近过来，他不由得往后退避了。

“你也会害怕？”仙道拽住了流川的手臂，目光沉沉地看着他。

“白痴。”流川发觉自己的后背已经抵住家门了，既然无路可退，只好不服输地迎上仙道的视线。由于实在靠得太近，流川甚至能清晰地看见仙道眼里的绰绰光亮，他感到莫名的紧张，连呼吸都急促了几分。

仙道把雨伞扔在了一边，轻轻地咬了一口流川的下唇，然后吻了上去。

流川整个人怔住了，他下意识地想要逃开，但是却被仙道紧紧地搂住了。

与之前那个半梦半醒时的亲吻相比，这一次仙道更为温柔，他小心翼翼地用舌尖撬开了流川的牙关。

流川忍不住低沉地“唔”了一声，用力按住了仙道的肩膀，不过并没有把他推开。

仙道几乎已经将流川压在了门板上，带着强烈的占有欲逐渐加深了这个吻。这本是梦里才会发生的好事，但是此刻真真切切地拥吻着暗恋多年的人，他的心绪不免激越难平。

流川从没像现在这么慌乱过，他无措地闭上了眼睛，索性心一横抱住仙道生涩地回应起来。

 

椿和坐在沙发上，往家门的方向看了好几眼，对旬广说：“老公，外面好像有什么响动？不会是小偷吧？”

“雨声吧？”旬广的注意力完全集中在电视上，他随口敷衍了一句。

“不行，我去看看。”椿和蹑手蹑脚地走向玄关，她深吸一口气，猛地把门打开了。

靠在门上亲热的仙道和流川猝不及防地失去了重心，两个人一下子摔了进来。

椿和吓得站在原地不敢动了，结结巴巴地说：“哎呀……怎么是你们？”

流川推开压在他身上的仙道，慌里慌张地爬了起来。

仙道连忙跟着起身，检查流川的后脑勺有没有撞伤，关切地问：“痛不痛？”

“还好。”流川被仙道亲得嘴角发麻，话音比平时小了很多。

仙道揉着流川的后脑勺，瞥见椿和脸色煞白，态度缓和了一些：“妈，你没事吧？”

椿和虚惊一场，半天才回过神来，她注视着流川难为情地说：“小枫，真是对不起，阿姨没想到是你们，还以为有小偷在观察我们家的情况嘞！摔疼了吗？实在太抱歉了！”

“我没事。”流川的脸涨得通红，他瞪了仙道一眼，又对椿和说，“阿姨，我先去洗澡。”

等流川扭头跑上楼之后，椿和眼中的笑意不见了，她踢了下仙道的小腿，狐疑地问：“刚才你们两个在门外干嘛？”

“没干嘛啊。”仙道别过脸去躲开了椿和的视线，随口搪塞了一句。

“你把我当成笨蛋吗？”椿和陡地提高了嗓音，像是什么神探附体似的推理道，“你们要不是靠在门上，怎么会这样摔进来？而且你肯定在小枫的对面。按理说，你不是抱着他或者双手撑住家门的话，两个人不可能同时失去重心……哟！阿彰，你的脸怎么这么红？”

“妈，你的表情不要这么夸张啦。”仙道低下头不好意思地搓着后脖颈，不太自然地转移了话题，“那什么……雨太大了，你瞧，我半边肩膀都湿透了，我去换件外套。”

“等等。”椿和侧过身拦住了仙道的去路，秀气的眉毛往上一挑，“我的蜂蜜糖浆饼呢？”

“哎呀，我忘了。”仙道见椿和的眼神明显变得尖利起来，他赶紧赔笑，“明早我帮你去买。”

椿和在仙道的手臂上拧了一把，不悦地说：“你这小子是金鱼脑袋吗？出门前我还提醒过你！”

“妈，我们将近二十年的感情难道还没有一盒饼干重要吗？”仙道揉着被椿和掐痛的地方，神情有点委屈地说。

“是啊，一盒饼干而已，你都不记得，你的心里还有我吗？我们的感情真是脆弱啊。”椿和毫不客气地反诘，说完还重重地“哼”了一声，很不高兴地走掉了。

旬广瞄了眼椿和的背影，向仙道投去同情的目光，压低声音说：“你妈是不是提前进入更年期了？越来越喜欢无理取闹了。”

仙道无可奈何地摊了下手：“反正每次倒霉的总是我。”

“谁让你在家里的地位还不如优那啊？”旬广显出一副很痛心的样子。

“爸，要是我没记错的话，你也比不过优那吧？”仙道撇了下嘴。

父子二人互相揭了伤疤，他们把视线转向蜷缩在抱枕上呼呼大睡的黑猫，同时深深地叹了口气。

拿着换洗的衣物从楼上走下来的流川不明所以地问：“你们怎么了？”

仙道看了他一眼，郁闷地说：“你这种站在食物链顶端的幸运儿是无法体会我们的挫败感的。乖乖洗你的澡去，听话。”

“哦。”流川无所谓地耸了下肩膀，快步走进了浴室里。

“阿彰，你跟小枫说话的语气……怎么这么暧昧？”旬广眯了下眼睛。

“哪有？”仙道不确定流川与队友们的意气之争什么时候结束，因此无法确定他会跟自己在一起多久。对于未知的事，仙道并不打算向家里人全盘托出。他感觉像在观望夏日的焰火，漫天璀璨的辉光令人流连忘返，但即使能够顺利地把所有的光华尽数拥入怀中，也仿佛是随时会消失的幻觉一样。

“可能是我老了吧，完全跟不上你们年轻人的节奏嘞。”旬广感叹起来。

仙道心想，我不是也摸不清流川的路数吗？他没有搭腔，回房间换了件外套。

 

流川洗完澡走进客厅里，挨着仙道在沙发上坐了下来。

“不去吹干？”仙道顺手摸了摸流川潮湿的头发。

“太麻烦。”流川有点想睡觉了，讲话的口气不大好。

正在叠衣服的椿和看了他们好几眼，对流川说：“小枫，你房里的床单我拿去洗了，还没来得及换，待会儿再给你整理被褥。要是你困了的话，先去阿彰的床上躺会儿。”

“是啊。”仙道紧跟着说。

椿和露出困惑不解的样子，她歪着脑袋注视着仙道，诧异地问：“你今天怎么这么爽快就答应了？”

流川老实地接过了话茬替仙道回答了她的疑问：“因为我们开始交往了。”

仙道刚喝了一口宝矿力，“噗”地一声喷了出来。

流川不幸被波及了，他盯着仙道懊恼地皱了皱眉头。

“抱歉。”仙道放下宝矿力，扯了几张纸巾慌慌张张地帮流川擦掉水渍，他不敢看自己的父母，把纸巾往垃圾桶里一扔，拉着流川的手站了起来，“走，跟我回房间，我有话对你说。”

躺靠在沙发背上都快睡着的旬广立马坐直了身子，与椿和交换了一个眼色。

椿和发出一连串的“啧啧”声，故意提高嗓门调侃仙道：“难怪忘了我的蜂蜜糖浆饼。”

“哪是忘记了呀。”旬广随声附和道，“把蜂蜜糖浆直接揣进心窝里了吧？”

仙道被他们两个人说得脸都红了，和流川走进卧室后，他把房门倒锁住了。

流川挣开仙道的手，跃上床在床尾盘腿坐好，难得一副很乖的样子看着他。

仙道愣了愣，心想，流川怎么会这么可爱？

流川偏了下脑袋，蹙眉疑问：“有话快说，我准备睡了。”

“干嘛这么快把我们的事告诉父母？”仙道稍稍加重了语气，“都没有提前跟我商量一下。”

流川的眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的失落，话音随之变得冰冷起来：“你也没有提前跟我说，不希望别人知道我们在恋爱。”说完，他略显沮丧地倒在了床上。

“要是我爸妈反对怎么办？”仙道走上前在流川身边坐了下来，“更何况，我们不能肯定这段恋情什么时候结束，让家里人知道的话，将来会很麻烦。”

流川听完颇为不爽，他翻了个身趴在枕头上，冷冷地“哼”了一声，赌气不理仙道。

“流川，你理解我说的话是什么意思吗？”仙道试探性地询问。

“我又不是白痴。”流川闷声闷气地说，“你觉得跟我在一起很丢脸。”

“你果然没听明白。如果你我其中一个是女孩子，就不会有这种顾虑。”仙道摸着流川的头发安抚他的情绪，“要是父母反对干涉，往后的路会很难走。”

“我说都说了。”流川转过脸看着仙道，经过这番提点，他隐约意识到问题的严重性。

仙道干脆仰躺在流川的身边，微微叹了口气：“也是。”

“我负责。”流川伸手揽住仙道，很有义气地说，“你不要怕。”

仙道一瞬间还以为流川也同样喜欢着自己，他怔了一下，赶紧甩去这个不切实际的妄想。

“应对的主意由你来出。”流川继续说，“你是情场老手，比较有经验。”

“啊？”仙道的脸上露出了惊讶的神色，“我什么时候成了情场老手？”

“长野说的。”

“长野？我们班的长野智久吗？”仙道错愣地问。

“是。”流川说完打了个哈欠，嗓音变得慵懒低哑起来，“好困。”

“你什么时候认识他的？”仙道和长野关系还不错，时常结伴去居酒屋消磨时光，但他压根不知道长野跟流川也有往来。

“前不久。”流川照实回答，“长野在追求我们球队的经理，随便聊了几句。”

“随便聊几句就聊到我是情场老手？”仙道头一回觉得自己真是交友不慎。

“你肯定有过很多恋人。”流川的眼睛已经闭上了，他含含糊糊地嘟哝，“瞒不住我。”

“你这小鬼……”仙道“唉”了一声，心想，我总不能告诉你，我所有的恋爱经验都是在暗恋你的过程中积累起来的吧？他这么想着，坐起身揉了揉流川的头发，“我去洗澡，很快回来。”

仙道刚走出房间，就被冲过来的椿和拽到了客厅里：“你满枝阿姨要跟你视频。”

“我不要！我还没做好心理准备！”仙道刚想跑，旬广已经把笔记本的屏幕转向了他。

满枝故作嗔怒的样子质问仙道：“小彰，你不想见到我？”

“阿姨，我没有……”仙道心虚地跪在了茶几旁，双手握成拳头撑在膝盖上。

“你可真有本事啊，一声不响地拐走我家小枫。你打算怎么向我和敏夫交代？”满枝神色严肃地说。

“很抱歉……”仙道面部的表情变得僵硬起来，“阿姨，我会照顾好流川。”

“哎呀，满枝，你差不多一点，瞧瞧阿彰都紧张成什么样子了？”椿和盘腿坐在了地上，冲着视频里的满枝皱了下鼻子。

满枝一下子没忍住笑出声来，摆摆手说：“椿和，你实在太讨厌了，难得小彰这么怕我诶。”

仙道满头雾水地看看满枝，又看看椿和，一时间不知道该说什么才好。

满枝笑得更大声了，她恨不得捏捏仙道的脸颊，缓了一口气说：“我是不是应该恭喜你，终于告别暗恋生涯了？”

仙道抓了抓发烫的耳根，不好意思地小声嘀咕：“怎么你们都知道我暗恋流川的事？”

敏夫探出头来，推了下鼻梁上的眼镜摇摇头说：“仙道彰，我对你有意见啊，莫名其妙疏远小枫，害我们为此烦恼了好几年，搞了半天原来是这么一回事。”

“等我回国后好好收拾你！”满枝紧接着说。

“你们……”仙道抿了下嘴角，“你们没有生气吗？”

“要是你对小枫不好的话，我会非常生气。”满枝露出明朗的笑容，“当然，如果那小子对你不好，尽管告诉我，我帮你教训他。”

仙道感觉像是做梦一样，困扰他整个青春期的问题就这样毫无波澜地解决了。

满枝又说：“我和敏夫不打扰你们休息啰。对了，六月初我们就能回日本啦。”

“太好了，我们又可以每天一起去逛街了。到时候我把芳子介绍给你认识！”椿和双手合十，脸上洋溢着喜悦的笑容。

“久仰芳子姐的大名，得好好请她吃顿饭。”满枝神采奕奕地说。

“是啊是啊，回头想想，我们俩实在太迟钝嘞。”椿和深深点了点头，“幸好认识了芳子啊，要不然我哪里想得到阿彰是因为暗恋小枫才不跟他好的。都说女人的心难以捉摸，我倒觉得男孩子更奇怪啊。”她说着，轻蔑地横了仙道一眼。

旬广默不作声地斜靠在沙发上，不知为什么，他隐约感到一阵失落，兴许是看着孩子们都长大了，所以有点开始缅怀过去了吧。不过，旬广并没有长久地沉陷在这种低迷的情绪中，他伸了个懒腰很快振作起来了，俯身拍了下椿和的肩膀说：“很晚了，去睡觉吧，明天还得上班。”

“噢。”椿和语调轻松地应了一句，对满枝说，“我们抽空再聊。”

“好啊，晚安。”满枝的目光望向仙道，郑重地说，“流川枫就拜托你啦。”她说完挥挥手，利索地结束了视频通话。

父母去楼上休息后，仙道冲了个澡才缓过神来，他放轻脚步折回卧室，犹豫了片刻，掀开被子躺上床去。

流川醒了一下，口齿不清地说：“关灯。”

“哦。”仙道听见自己剧烈的心跳声，伸手关了灯，在黑暗中凑近流川，轻声跟他商量，“你能转过来睡么？我想抱着你。”

流川没有回应，一动不动地背对着仙道，静默了大半天，他突然翻了个身，跟小时候一样抵进了仙道的怀中。

仙道已经很久没有像这样拥着流川入眠了，他的心底仿佛淌过了一股暖流。

流川蹭了下仙道的肩膀，他身上熟悉而温存的气息充满了吸引力。没过一会儿，流川就坠入了安稳的梦乡里。

仙道若有所思地抚摸着流川柔软的头发，自言自语般嘟哝：“真是伤脑筋啊，跑了一大圈，最后还是绕回你身边了……”这么说着，他低头轻轻地吻了下流川的额头。

深夜的住宅区一带慢慢地安静下来了，偶尔有明晃晃的车灯一闪而过，滴滴答答的雨声不绝于耳。


	7. Chapter 7

07

夜雨过后，东京都看起来灰蒙蒙的，偶尔有几只燕雀在城市的上空掠过。

仙道清早做了一个梦——他和流川还在念国小，两个人趴在公寓二楼的窗台边眺望不远处的湘南海，大概是梅雨季前夕，厚重的积云看起来沉甸甸的，灼热的阳光透过云层的缝隙落在海面上。不计其数的海鸥在明晃晃的光线里盘旋鸣叫着，它们的羽毛被染上了艳丽的亮纹。

只是这样一个简单的梦，而后又发生了些什么，仙道醒来时已经记不起来了，他茫然地揉了下眼睛，发现流川正在注视自己。

“早。”流川目不转睛地看着仙道，他的双眸中出现了一丝温柔的神色。

仙道怔了半晌，才突然反应过来昨天和流川确立了恋爱关系这件事，他下意识地拨了拨睡乱的头发，尽量用轻松的语气问：“干嘛盯着我不放？”

流川伸手摸了下仙道的眉毛，一本正经地说：“你长大了。”

仙道回想起流川上一次这样触碰他，差不多是四五年前的事了。想到这里，仙道很懊悔当初自己选择逃避的愚蠢行为，他不由得叹了口气，低声询问：“那你觉得长大以后的我……好还是不好？”

“还可以。”流川不加思索地回答，他顿了一下，紧跟着又说，“以前更好。”

“唔？为什么这么说？”

“以前你会跟我一起打球。”流川说完撇了下嘴，像是在表达不满的情绪。

“原来你以此来衡量我的好坏啊？”仙道被流川过于简单的标准给逗笑了，“明天下午我没课，要是你不嫌弃我有些生疏的球技，我很乐意陪你一对一。”

流川点点头，他的眼神明显变亮了。

“既然提到打球的事，有件事希望你向我坦白。”仙道稍稍收敛起笑容，“你来东京之后，那个时常跟你一对一的家伙是什么人？”

流川避开了他的目光，沉默了一会儿，小声地回答：“根本没有这个人，我捏造出来骗你的。”

“嗯？干嘛骗我？”仙道感到愕然。

“谁让你嘲笑我交不到朋友？”流川想起那天仙道似笑非笑的模样就很是不爽。

“为了赌气而撒谎，真像是小孩子爱玩的把戏。你也太幼稚了吧？”仙道捏了下流川气鼓鼓的脸颊，“这么说的话，你一直一个人在小球场？”

流川打开仙道的手，从床上坐了起来，耸了下肩膀用眼神肯定了他的说法。

仙道抬起目光看着流川，语气真诚地说：“往后你想打球也好，还是逛街、买球鞋……总之所有的事，只有你开口，我全都可以陪你。”

“哦。”流川心里一阵高兴，表面上却显出一副淡定的样子。

由于仙道前一晚得到了流川父母的支持，所以心里的顾忌和担虑也就随之消失了，整个人以放松的状态投入到与流川的恋情中，他用撒娇般的语气说：“没有奖励吗？”

流川看着仙道这种无辜的表情，不知道为什么，竟然觉得很迷人。他的耳朵倏地红了起来，犹豫片刻，俯身吻了吻仙道的嘴角，然后迅速地翻身下床，抓过外套快步走出卧室，带上房门前说了一句：“我去洗漱。”

“嗯。”仙道的眼中出现了明朗的笑意。今年的春天正慢慢走向尾声，但是他心里的春天才刚刚开始。

 

椿和哼着悠扬的小调在厨房里准备早饭，她把豆腐切成小块丢进海带汤里。

“阿姨。”洗漱好的流川走过来站在门口。

“嗨，小枫，早上好！”椿和把火关小了一些，转过身冲着流川露出朝气满满的笑容，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“嗯。”流川不由得垂下了视线。

“怎么啦？”椿和细心地发现了流川的异常，说着靠近了他的身边，“是不是昨晚淋了雨，身体不舒服？”

“不是。”流川话音依旧平缓低沉，但是态度突然严肃起来了，他郑重地说，“阿姨，是我追求仙道，交往这件事也是我主动提出来的。”

“诶？不是阿彰暗恋你？”椿和有点摸不着头脑，茫然地眨了下眼睛。

“不是，你知道的，仙道避开我很多年了。”流川果断否认了椿和的说法。

椿和摆摆手不在意地说：“算了算了，现在你们已经在一起了，就不必计较这些恋爱之前发生过的事了。究竟谁主动谁暗恋又有什么关系呢？”

“你和叔叔不反对？”流川抬头惊讶地看着椿和。

“要是反对的话，你准备如何说服我们？”椿和猜到了流川心事重重的原因，眯了下眼睛，饶有兴味地问。

流川思索了很长时间，略显沮丧地说：“我还没想好。”

“哦，这可怎么办呀？”椿和忍不住笑了，“放心啦，我哪舍得刁难你？而且，我也得尊重阿彰的选择。”

“谢谢。”流川听完稍许松了口气，他停顿了一下，又问，“我妈知道了？”

“是啊，你还是这么忌惮满枝啊？不过这倒也是，你妈这个人看起来清秀可爱，可一旦发起脾气来……我记得我们念高中那会儿，隔壁班有个不良少年想追求我，大概被我拒绝后感到很没面子吧，找了几个小弟在放学路上堵我，你妈可帅了，折了根树枝抽得那帮臭小子鬼哭狼嚎，再也不敢招惹我了……哎呀，瞧我，把话题给扯远了。”椿和不好意思地说，“你怕满枝会生气？”

“打我没关系，我无所谓。但仙道从小就是好学生，他不耐揍。”流川把他的担心说了出来。

“好学生？”椿和冷哼了一声，“你忘记他国小的时候总是打架吗？”

“不是打架，仙道说他被人欺负了。”流川想起这回事来。

“听他瞎编。每次都是他先动手，我和你叔叔三天两头去学校挨训。”椿和撇了下嘴，“一直跟一个小他一岁的胖子发生冲突……好像叫九本太郎吧。那孩子个头很大，但不是阿彰的对手，总是被打得鼻青脸肿，他气不过就喊朋友帮忙，否则阿彰怎么会受伤嘛。真是的，也不知道为了什么事。当时我快急哭了，还以为阿彰在模仿什么暴力电影里的情节。幸好升入五年级之后，他就乖乖念书再也没做过什么出格的事情了。”

“九本太郎？”流川的脸色微微一变。

“你认识他？”

“我们班的。”流川说，“他从幼稚园开始就整天找我麻烦。”

“哦，我想起来了！”椿和恍然大悟地说，“哎呀，就是那个抢你零食的坏家伙吧。你总是被他打哭，眼睛红通通地拽着阿彰的衣服回家，太可怜了……”

“阿姨！”流川急忙打断她的话头，神情局促地说，“这件事不要说了。”

“对不起对不起……”椿和赶紧连声道歉，她相态可爱地耸了下肩膀，“阿彰小时候很疼你的，难怪会针对九本太郎。唉，倒是我们不够细心，没有往这个层面考虑。”

“仙道也没跟我说。”流川捏了下拳头，一股不可名状的情绪在他的心头激荡着，“真是白痴。”

“这么说起来的话，你男朋友小时候就很帅啊。”椿和的眼中显出调侃的神色。

流川愣下了才反应过来，他的脸“腾”地一下红了起来，慌忙避开椿和的目光。

“好啦，不逗你了。”椿和拍了拍流川的手臂，“今天吃蛋包饭好吗？”

流川跟在椿和后面走进厨房，轻轻地扯了下她的衣袖，低声说：“阿姨，我妈那边……”

“怎么，向我寻求帮助啊？”椿和把蛋包饭盛进盘子里递给流川，歪着脑袋问，“我有什么好处吗？”

流川端着盘子蹙眉沉思了好一阵子，老实地摇摇头：“应该没有好处。”

“你这孩子太有意思了。”椿和笑了起来，“放心啦，昨晚你男朋友跟你爸妈已经交流过了。你妈已经爽快地把你交托给他了。”

不等流川接话，旬广在厨房门口问了句：“椿和，什么事这么高兴？在楼梯口就听见你的笑声了。”

“跟小枫说笑啊……哎呀！老公，你过敏的地方是不是比昨天厉害了？”椿和快步走到旬广身旁。

“啧，是啊。”旬广烦闷地说，“冒了一大片红疹子，又痒又痛。”

“唔。”椿和不悦地噘了下嘴，心疼地说，“吃完早饭我陪你去医院看看。”

 

由于旬广过敏加重，要尽量避免阳光曝晒，所以去伊豆半岛海钓的计划只能暂时延后了，他请了一个礼拜的病假，待在家里休息。

仙道和流川的恋情逐渐明朗，两个人的关系变得比从前更为亲密。

转眼到了五月初，最近时常下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。东大附近的几株枫树长满了青翠的嫩叶，一些稍晚抽芽的林木上也是一片喜人的新绿。

傍晚在体育馆里绕着球场跑步热身时，朝河发现流川又换了双价格不菲的限量版新球鞋，他语气有些嫉妒地说：“喂，流川枫，你的球鞋都快每天不重样了吧？”

“你管我。”流川斜了他一眼，加快了奔跑的速度。

朝河轻松地追赶上去，他的话音里带着戏谑的腔调：“你跟仙道前几天还死不承认，扭头就公开了恋爱关系，还真是发展神速啊……”

“你很烦诶。”流川无情地打断了他的话。

朝河瞥见仙道从大门口走进来，当即提高声音跟他打招呼：“哟，仙道彰，来看你男朋友打球啦？”

“你这家伙不要成天调侃我们。”仙道朗声回应。

流川撇了撇嘴，朝仙道那边跑去，他停下脚步气喘吁吁地说：“我一整天都没看到你。”

“今天的课比较多嘛。午休的时候我倒是去找过你，你趴着睡着了，我可不敢吵醒你，在你旁边坐了一会儿才走。”仙道眼中带笑注视着流川，“想我了吗？”

“嗯。”流川对仙道的喜欢与日俱增，他看清了自己的心意之后，就不再踌躇退缩。

“我也是。”集聚在仙道心底深处的爱恋，现在已经彻底展露无遗，如同层层叠叠的树林般，遥无边际的繁枝茂叶漫空茏翠。

朝河在不远处故意扬声高喊：“仙道彰，请不要打扰我们训练可以吗？拽着我们的主力选手公然谈情说爱，真是太过分啦！拜托你收敛一点好不好？”

流川窘迫地低声嘟哝：“这白痴烦死人了。”

仙道把手搭在流川的肩上拍了拍：“好啦，快去训练吧，结束后一起回家。”

“好。”流川在仙道的脸颊上亲了一下，然后扭头飞快地跑向球场。

仙道摸着脸颊朝休息区走去，目光一直追随着流川，心想，要是此刻在家里的话，自己肯定会忍不住狠狠地吻他吧。

坐在椅子上的长野智久跟仙道打了声招呼。

“你不是请假了吗？怎么在这里啊。”仙道拉过他旁边的椅子坐了下来。

“我不在这里，还能在哪里？”长野递了罐宝矿力给仙道，“唉，我觉得我追到菱香的机会越来越渺茫了。”

“菱香？就是球队的经理山吹同学么？我今天才知道她的名字诶。”仙道打开易拉环喝了口饮料。

“是啊。菱香没有断然拒绝我的告白，但又好像并不是很喜欢我。”长野向仙道投去求助的目光，“朋友，你在感情方面经验丰富，还把流川枫这样的冰山男都追到手了，实在了不起，可不可以稍微提点我一下？”

“提到这个我就想起你在流川面前造谣我是情场老手的事。”仙道略显不爽地说，“幸好流川没在意，要是为此心存芥蒂，我都不知道该怎么解释。”

“这么说，流川枫还真是你的初恋啊？”长野惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“有什么问题吗？”仙道把视线转向流川，感觉他变得更耀眼了，整个人都像是笼在好看的辉光里。

“你长得这么潇洒，平时又一副玩世不恭的样子，哪里像是会走纯情路线的人嘛。”长野想当然地说。

“感情方面我要是有这么精明的话，流川早就是我的了。怎么还会从幼稚园拖到大学？”仙道停顿一会儿，又说，“不过，流川目前正在摸索阶段，我到底是不是他理想中的恋人还是未知数。”

“幼稚园……拖到大学？”长野不由得提高了声音，“你该不会一直以来只喜欢流川枫一个人吧？”

“拜托，这有什么好大惊小怪的？”仙道斜了他一眼。

“仙道彰，我对你所有的认知今天算是彻底颠覆了。”长野从深深的愕然中恢复过来。

“所以你让我帮你出主意，还不如找秋谷帮忙比较靠谱。”仙道说，“况且，我和流川的相处方式比较直接……”

“二话不说就疯狂地接吻吗？”长野冷不防接了这么一句。

仙道差点被饮料呛到，抬手给了他一拳：“你少夸张。”

长野抱着手往后靠在椅背上，耸了耸肩膀似笑非笑地说：“我有没有夸张你自己心里清楚。”

“你这家伙……”仙道的脸微微一红，他直起身咳嗽了两声用来掩饰尴尬。

 

大概过了七八天，旬广脖子上的红疹子总算全部消失了，这场反复发作的过敏令他跟椿和郁闷了很长时间，两个人现在总算松了口气。为了庆祝旬广康复，九点多椿和就约了芳子去街区购物。

仙道打完工回来，看见旬广在客厅里整理钓鱼箱，他一边换鞋一边问：“爸，要出去钓鱼？”

“忘记我们的伊豆之旅了？”旬广抬眼看向仙道。

“过敏好了吗？”仙道走到旬广的身边。

“是啊。你今明两天有空吧？小枫我已经跟他说好了。”旬广说。

“流川去的话，我就算没空也得有空啊。”仙道笑着说，“诶？流川呢？”

“在你们房间里啊，可能还没起床吧。”旬广拿过茶几上的手机，“那我先把旅馆订好。过会儿我再送份文件去同事家就没有其他什么重要的事情了。我估计周末路上会有点堵，下午我们早点出发吧，你负责开车可以吗？”

“可以啊。”仙道点头答应了，“我回房里收拾一下东西。”

“嗯。”旬广看着手机屏幕，开始查询舒适的温泉旅馆。

仙道转身走到房门口，开门进屋，他看见流川整个人裹在被子里，疑惑地问：“你不热吗？”

流川猛地掀开被子，像是把什么东西藏了起来，神色不自然地问：“怎么不敲门？”

“我进我自己的房间还得敲门？”仙道苦恼地揉了下眉毛，爬上床盘腿坐在流川身边，眯了下眼睛说，“你藏了什么，给我看看。”

“不要。”流川的脸瞬间绯红，但是表情却很坚决，他死死地捂住被子。

仙道一看就知道有问题，他慢慢地凑过去吻住了流川，含混不清地说：“想你了。”

流川因此有所放松，习惯性地抱住了仙道的肩膀。

仙道趁机把手伸进了被子里，他摸到了一本书。

流川忽然反应过来，连忙推开仙道，不过已经来不及了。

仙道有些得意地扬了扬手里的书。

“还我！”流川想要抢回来，他连脖子都变红了，难得显出一副焦躁的样子。

仙道迅速转了个身用后背挡住流川，他翻开书瞧了瞧，忍不住笑侃起来：“流川枫，你长进了啊，一个人躲在房间里看少儿不宜的漫画。”

“你这个白痴！”流川恼羞成怒，低头在他的脖子上咬了一口。

仙道吃痛闷哼了一声，回头就把流川按倒在床上，随手将那本漫画书丢在枕头边，居高临下地看着他说：“在研究同性恋人间应该如何亲密接触？”

“是长野强行给我的，我忘记扔掉了。刚才不小心翻了出来，才看了几页而已。”流川挣扎着想要起来，但是力气比不过仙道，又被他压了回去。

“嗯？那我得打个电话给长野，问问他干嘛带坏我们家流川。”仙道看出流川在撒谎，他故意这么说。

“不行。”流川的脸更红了，他咬了下嘴唇，不情不愿地说，“我只是想知道如何才能踏进你的心里。”

仙道怔了怔，松劲放开了流川的手，抱着他坐了起来，不解地问：“什么意思？”

“你不是说，有个人独占了你的心房，别人无法踏足。”流川平复了一下气息，垂下视线似乎有点委屈地说，“我才是你男朋友，你只能想着我。但我不知道怎么样才能把你抢过来。”

“所以就在同性恋爱的漫画书里找答案？”

“嗯。”

“你……开始喜欢我了吗？”仙道的心咚咚直跳。

“不是开始。”流川抬起目光注视着仙道的眼睛，“我可能从小就喜欢你。”

“你想不想知道，你的‘情敌’是谁？”

“那个人很好？”流川稍稍抬起下巴，显出一副不屑的样子。

“当然啦，他在我眼里是最棒的。”仙道这么说着，眼中闪耀着温存的光亮。

“喔。”流川的心倏地抽痛了一下，像是被什么利刃戳中了，强撑着一股傲气盯视着仙道，“那我呢？”

“你？你是笨蛋。”仙道拽住流川的手臂将他拉进怀里，“哪有人像你这样跟自己吃醋的？”

“你在说什么？”流川有点伤感，说话的声音明显沉闷了不少。

“等我一下。”仙道说着跳下床，从书柜的最里面拿出一个银白色的铁盒，交到了流川手里，“这是我多年的秘密。我特别想拿给你看。看完你就会明白我在说什么了。”

流川犹豫片刻打开了铁盒的盖子，里面装着一叠照片，他认出第一张是自己婴儿时代的纪念照。

“以前我问满枝阿姨要的。”仙道侧过身坐在床沿上。

流川把照片翻了过来，背面写着他的生日，还有一行小字：今天，我喜欢的人降生了。

“十四五岁的时候写的，现在看真是有点难为情啊。”仙道不好意思地揉了下眉毛，“都是你的照片，还有我们的合影，每一张后面我都写了一句话。”

“你……”流川抱着铁盒说不出话来。

“你来东京之前，我还产生过悲观的念头。想到等我将来老了，抱着铁盒坐在阳光下看照片，孩子们问我‘爷爷，照片上这个帅气的小伙子是谁呀？’，我不确定我会怎么回答，可能至死都不能说‘他啊，他是我这一生的珍宝’。”仙道用讲故事的口吻叙述着，“如今我可以这么说了，流川枫，从小到大我心里的人只有你啊。”

“你果然是超级大白痴！”流川大概明白了被仙道疏离的原因，“你早该告诉我的。”

“我怕吓到你嘛。老实说，当我发现自己喜欢你的时候，非常不知所措。”仙道感到一身轻松。

流川放下铁盒，直起身捧住仙道的脸说：“给你一次告白的机会。”

“都在交往了还要告白？”仙道用温柔的目光凝视着流川，“我喜欢你。”

流川不满意地用力掐了他一把，冷冷地说：“重来。”

“啊？”仙道茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他思索了片刻，又说，“我爱你。”

“我也是。”流川的神情缓和下来，低头在仙道脸上亲了一下。

“你这小鬼……拧痛我了又亲我，真是……”仙道就势搂住流川的腰，再次将他压回了床上，瞥了眼枕头边的漫画书，用暧昧的语调说，“有没有看到什么喜欢的姿势，我可以跟你实践。”

“说这种话你不会脸红吗？”流川有点嫌弃地说。

“会啊，但是有什么办法呢，你是我男朋友呀。”仙道说完重重地吻住了流川。

“以后……就不要分手了吧。”流川在仙道的亲吻里断断续续地说。

“当然。”仙道不再给流川说话的机会，唇舌粘缠发出“啧啧”的水声。

正当两人动情时，旬广大煞风景地在外面拍门：“阿彰，你妈打电话过来，说芳子在商场里不慎崴了脚，你和小枫赶紧开车去接她们回来。”

“噢。”仙道不爽地应了一声，只好暂时停止抚摸流川的胸膛。

“快点啦！顺路载我去同事家。”旬广又喊了一句。

“知道了。”仙道无奈地叹了口气。

流川面色潮红，喘着重气稍稍别过脸去，小声地嘟囔：“晚上再继续。”

“嗯。”仙道用拇指按了下流川锁骨上的咬痕，“正好今晚住旅馆，没人会打扰我们。”

旬广等了一会儿，不耐烦地说：“哎呦，你妈又发信息过来了！芳子的脚肿得很厉害啊。”

仙道抓过短袖帮流川套上，抬手整理了一下凌乱的头发，拉着他跳下了床，开门走了出去。

今日东京都的天气很好，万里无云，明晃晃的阳光照耀着一溜排的紫藤花，美丽极了。

所谓昨日的意义啊，就是无法被时间侵蚀的记忆吧。过去种种，宛如一场下不完的雨，在岁月的长河里彻夜回响。永远不会有消逝的那一天。

 

END


	8. [番外篇]一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个人念幼稚园的时候，傻白慎入

**[番外篇]**   
**一天**

镰仓市今早五点多就开始下雨了，雨水哗哗地落在翠绿色的杉树上。

满枝站在盥洗间门口，对正在刷牙的敏夫说：“这个周末要不要带小枫去医院做个身体检查？他的个子实在太小了。”

“哎呀，小枫才四岁……急什么？”敏夫含混不清地回答。

“你真是一点都不关心孩子。”满枝撇嘴抱怨了一句，“回头我去问问椿和，他们家小彰看起来健康壮实多了。”

敏夫把嘴里的牙膏泡沫吐了出来，用温水漱了漱口，直起身说：“老婆，你还是先去看看我们儿子有没有醒吧，待会儿又赶不上校车。我就要出门了，没时间送他。”

“要去大阪出差吗？”

“嗯。”敏夫洗完脸，对着镜子整理发型，“我会给你带好吃的回来。”

“我觉得你今天特别帅！”满枝的眼中显出喜悦的神色，“我去叫小枫起床了！”她说完转身朝跑上楼去。

满枝走进流川的小房间，以严肃的口吻说：“流川枫，你还在睡吗？”

流川整个人裹在被子里，奶声奶气地说：“妈妈……我的眼皮粘住了，睁不开……”

“你少来，每天都这么说，信不信我揍你？”满枝拉开了窗帘，檐下的雨水接连不断地滴落下来。

“唔……”流川翻了个身趴在床上，把脸埋进了枕头里，“我不要去幼稚园。”

敏夫在楼梯口喊道：“满枝，我出门啰。流川枫，你这小鬼头赶紧起床！小彰过来叫你一起去上学了。”

“好，路上小心！”满枝扬声应答，用手推了推装死的流川，“你能不能向小彰学习？”

“不能。”流川坚决地说，“我要睡觉。”

满枝隔着被子打了流川的屁股，她下了最后通牒：“给你一分钟时间，再不起来的话，妈妈要采取强制手段啰。”

这时，仙道背着小书包神采奕奕地跑到了房间门口，向满枝行了个礼，声音清朗地说：“阿姨，早上好。”

“早上好啊。”满枝苦恼地说，“流川枫又在赖床，我真是拿他没办法。”

“没关系，让他再睡会儿吧，我可以等他。”仙道毫不在意地说。

“好吧。”满枝有点无奈地说，“我去楼下准备早餐，你吃过了吗？”

“嗯，我还给流川带了小饼干。”仙道看了眼趴在被窝里一动不动的流川。

“谢谢啦，你对小枫实在太好了。”满枝的话音变得温柔起来。

等满枝离开后，仙道放下书包爬到了床上，凑近流川说：“小懒虫，该起床啦。”

“我不要。”流川努力睁开眼睛，伸手把仙道拉过来一把抱住，迷迷糊糊看着他，“我们一起睡觉，别去幼稚园。”

“这可不行。”仙道否决了流川的提议，在他脸上轻轻捏了一把，“怎么总想着逃课？”

“我的上眼皮和下眼皮感情很好，它们不想分开。”这么说着，流川的双眼又合上了，他抵进仙道的怀里，“你身上有奶油饼干的味道，好好闻。”

“你的鼻子可真灵，饼干在书包里啦，是我妈妈做的，要不要尝尝？”

“想用这种方法让我起床，我才不会上当。”

“唔。”仙道也不知道该怎么办了，一脸沮丧地摸着流川后脑勺柔软的头发。

没过多久，满枝拿着锅铲冲了上来，站在房门口神色严峻地说：“流川枫！我给你最后一次机会。”

流川一听满枝真的生气了，赶紧从仙道的怀里抬起头来，揉着眼睛说：“妈妈，是仙道说……”

“你又打算推给小彰吗？”满枝上前一把将流川拎抱下来，“真是太不像话了。”

流川垂下脑袋不吭声了。

“你不要装可怜，妈妈说错什么了吗？”满枝板着脸孔地说。

流川稍稍侧过脸，瘪着嘴委屈巴巴地向仙道投去求助的目光。

仙道看透了流川的心思，连忙跑到他旁边，仰起头目光纯真地注视着满枝：“阿姨，阿姨。”

“怎么了，小彰。”满枝的口气有所缓和，不过表情还是很严肃。

“满枝阿姨，我觉得你越来越年轻了，一天比一天漂亮。”仙道露出可爱的笑容，“我都想叫你姐姐啦。”

“哎唷，你这孩子……”满枝的脸红了起来，喜滋滋地说，“小枫要是有你一半懂事就好了。”她说着，拧了下流川的耳朵，“快点把睡衣换了。”

 

出门前，满枝帮仙道和流川穿上明黄色的雨衣，撑开伞送他们到家门口等校车。

流川站了一会儿就不老实了，他故意用力地踩踏地面上的积水，夹杂着泥沙的水花溅向了旁边的仙道。

“流川枫，你一定要这样想方设法地欺负小彰吗？”满枝扇了流川的后脑勺一下，“不要太过分了！”

“阿姨，让他玩吧。”仙道笑着往流川的嘴里塞了块小饼干。

流川嚼着香甜的饼干，眼神亮晶晶地注视着仙道，觉得他是世界上最好的人。

满枝摇摇头叹了口气，她把手轻轻地搭在了仙道小小的肩膀上：“你这么惯着小枫，把他宠坏了怎么办？”

仙道想了想，口吻天真地说：“我一直惯着流川就好啦。”

流川一把攥住仙道的手，不服输地说：“我也会惯着你。”

“既然这样的话，你就不要再把地上的脏水溅到我裤子上，好不好？”仙道反握住流川肉乎乎的小手。

“嗯。”流川立马乖乖地站好了。

“你们两个啊……”满枝忍不住笑了起来。

很快，幼稚园的校车鸣着喇叭从雨中驶来。司机大叔慢慢减速，把车停靠在路边，他向满枝挥手打了个招呼：“流川夫人，早上好啊！”

“你好，秋吉先生。”满枝微笑着冲他点点头，“辛苦啦。”

仙道和流川手拉着手乘上了校车，他们转身跟满枝告别。

“在幼稚园要听老师的话。”满枝嘱咐道，“小枫，你要多跟同学们一起玩，不要总是趴在桌子上睡觉。”

流川假装没有听见，拽着仙道坐到了校车的座位上。

后排几个小孩挤眉弄眼地高声起哄：“仙道彰又跟他老婆一起去上学嘞！”

流川站起来回头瞪着他们，不爽地说：“我不是女孩！”

“你不是女孩也是他老婆，谁叫你长得那么白。”其中一个小孩冲着流川做了个鬼脸。

“不要理他们啦。”仙道把流川按回了座位上，拍拍他的肩膀安抚他的情绪，“坐好，万一急刹车会撞到。”

“我不要做你老婆。”流川沉闷地说。

“本来就不能做我老婆啊。”仙道把整盒饼干从书包里拿出来，给了流川一块，剩下的分给了校车上的同学，微笑着跟他们商量，“拜托，请你们以后不要再开流川枫的玩笑了，好吗？”

孩子们高高兴兴地吃着饼干。刚才那个做鬼脸的小孩一本正经地感叹：“流川枫，你老公真大方啊！唔，饼干好好吃。”

流川捏起小拳头朝仙道的肩膀打了一拳。

“打我干嘛？”仙道不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。

“我打不过他们。”流川理直气壮地回答。

“怎么能把气撒在我身上？”仙道侧过身勾住流川的脖子，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。

两个人打闹了一阵，校车就开到了幼稚园的门口，雨已经停了，潮湿的天空看起来敞亮了一些。

仙道牵着流川把他送进小班教室，拍拍他的脑袋说：“放学记得等我哦。”

流川的情绪明显低落了不少，他点点头，一声不响地走向自己的课桌。

窗外滴着水的树枝上停了一大排啾啁鸣啭的麻雀。

流川不喜欢待在幼稚园里，倒不是觉得无聊，而是班上一个叫九本太郎的家伙总欺负他。

九本太郎比其他四五岁的小孩都要高上大半个头，长得也很胖，瘦小的流川在他面前像只羸弱的小猫似的。

课间餐的时候，九本太郎带着跟他要好的几个小伙伴气势汹汹地晃到了流川的座位旁边。

流川下意识地往墙边缩了缩，不敢抬头看他们。

“流川枫，把你的牛奶交出来！”九本太郎嚣张地说。

“不要。”流川抓着他的那盒牛奶摇头拒绝。

“你又想挨打吗？”九本太郎凑近流川，轻易地就把他手里的那盒牛奶夺了过来，“说了多少遍了，你的牛奶和零食都归我们！”

“流川枫，你怎么又掉眼泪了？”姓相岛的孩子轻蔑地说，“太没用了，整天哭鼻子！爱哭鬼！”

九本太郎喝完牛奶笑了起来：“我猜你肯定要去找仙道彰了，可是他也打不过我哦。”

流川用手背擦掉脸上的泪水，起身绕开他们，一口气跑到了大班教室的后门口，声音发颤地喊了一句：“仙道……”

仙道正在跟几个小伙伴一起搭积木，听见流川的声音，扭头一看，见他一副可怜兮兮的样子，赶紧跑了过来，关心地问：“怎么了？为什么哭？”

流川的眼中蓄满了委屈，一头扑进了仙道的怀里，抽抽搭搭地说：“我……我没有牛奶了……被抢走了。”

“好啦，不要哭，不要哭。”仙道笨拙地哄着流川，牵过他的手走到自己的座位旁，把小椅子拉出来让他坐，“我的牛奶给你喝，乖。”

流川用力地吸了下鼻子，接过仙道递来的牛奶，咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，他满腹悲伤的情绪随之平复了。

仙道陪着流川玩了会儿五颜六色的积木，还给他读了一个小狐狸和小刺猬的故事。

流川揉着红肿的眼睛，心情慢慢变好了，故事里的小狐狸和小刺猬在开满小花的山坡上嬉戏，过着幸福快乐的生活。

 

当晚，满枝带着流川去仙道家蹭饭。

椿和只要一见到流川就会抱着他亲个不停。

流川揉着脸悄悄地对仙道说：“我的脸被椿和阿姨亲扁了。”

“我也要亲。”仙道搭住流川的肩膀，在他白白嫩嫩的脸颊上重重地啾了一口。

“我都没有亲你！”流川回亲了他一下。

“你亲得比我用力，不公平。”仙道又凑近了流川。

“阿彰，小枫，你们两个小鬼头亲够了没？”旬广把报纸放在了茶几上。

流川可爱地缩了下脖子，一溜烟地跑进了厨房里，抱着椿和的大腿向她要了一只炸虾。

满枝把准备好的料理一样一样端到了餐桌上，对旬广和仙道说：“可以开饭啦。”

流川吃着炸虾率先爬上了椅子，盯着烤鳗鱼咽了咽口水。

满枝屈起手指扣扣他的脑袋，严厉地说：“流川枫，你懂不懂礼貌？”

“喔。”流川瘪了下嘴，老老实实地坐好了。

“有什么关系嘛，都是自己人。”椿和盛了碗味增汤放到流川的跟前，温柔地提醒他，“小心烫哦。”

仙道坐下来就开始吃饭，好像很饿的样子，到第三碗的时候，旬广忍不住开口询问：“阿彰，你干嘛吃这么多？”

“我要快点长大。”

“啊？”椿和夹了块鳗鱼给流川，看着仙道不解地问，“为什么突然想快点长大了？”

“只有长大了才能保护我喜欢的人。”仙道目光坚定地说。

仙道的话把三位大人全逗笑了，但似乎感染了流川，他较劲般往嘴里扒拉着碗里的饭，口齿不清地说：“那我也要快点长大。”

“是是是，你们都快点长大，我们就省心了。”椿和笑着摸了摸流川的头发，“哎呦，你们家小枫我越看越喜欢啊。”

“喜欢的话送给你好了。”满枝撇撇嘴说，“一点都不听话，太顽皮了。”

“我觉得椿和阿姨比你好。”流川小声地嘀咕。

“是吗。既然这样的话，你改姓仙道得了。”满枝弹了下他的小脑门。

两家人边吃饭边闲聊，不一会儿，夜幕降临了，遥远的山峦上空隐约出现了几粒黯淡的星砂。凉飕飕的风自湘南海的方向吹来，雨后的大地散发出沁人心脾的芳香。

 

Fin


End file.
